To the End
by runningthroughtheroses
Summary: Six months after A.D.'s reign comes to an end, the Liars are finally moving on with their lives. But when Emily and Alison's wedding day takes an unexpected turn, the girls are about to find that nothing is as it seems. (PLL post-7x20 movie script)
1. Act 1

I wrote this script over the course of about four months last spring and summer. It's been up on Google Drive, accessible through my Tumblr and Youtube accounts, since then, but I thought it would be nice to bring it over to FF as well! Just as a little background, this is a PLL movie script that takes place six months after 7x20. Alex was still A.D., and every event that took place during the show is still canon. This is just a continuation of the story.

This took forever to format on here, so if you'd like me to keep uploading, act by act, please drop me a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

EMILY FIELDS (25) sits on the couch, holding a blue binder with a "Rosewood Sharks" insignia on the front. Her face is twisted in concentration as she works on the line up for the next swim meet. Sunlight streams in through the window behind her.

Off-screen, the sound of a door opening and slamming closed.

HANNA (O.S.)

Three more days!

Emily rolls her eyes but can't help but smile as HANNA RIVERS bustles through the doorway. Her hair has been cut to just above her shoulders and she carries an armload of light blue dresses.

EMILY

I think you might be more excited than we are.

HANNA

Come on, Em, can you blame me? I finally got to help plan a normal wedding. No offense to Aria and Ezra, but their big day was "big" for all the wrong reasons.

Emily slaps the binder closed and sets it on the coffee table. She stands.

EMILY

Have I thanked you yet for everything you've done to help us?

HANNA

Only about a million times. Now look.

She dumps the bridesmaid dresses on the couch and holds one up to herself. As she speaks, her voice rises almost unnoticeably in pitch.

HANNA (CONT'D)

What do you think of the hem? If you still don't like it, you have to tell me now, or I won't have time to -

EMILY

Hanna.

Hanna stops talking abruptly. She gives Emily a confused look.

HANNA

What?

Emily takes a few cautious steps toward her, hesitating. It is clear that she is unsure if she should say what she's thinking, but then she takes the plunge.

EMILY

Are you doing okay?

The light in Hanna's eyes dims a little. She won't meet Emily's gaze.

HANNA

Yeah. Yeah, Em, I'm fine.

Emily is not convinced, and is getting ready to say more, when -

ALISON (O.S.)

Okay, they're finally asleep.

ALISON DILAURENTIS enters the room from the doorway to the left. She's lost the bangs, and her hair is tied back in a simple ponytail. There are dark circles under her eyes, but she's smiling.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Hey, Han.

Emily glances at Hanna. The serious moment between them is over. Hanna's bright smile has returned, although there's still a bit of a strain to her voice.

HANNA

Okay, now that both blushing brides are here, what do you think?

She holds the dress up again and gives a little shimmy. Emily and Alison exchange smiles.

ALISON

It's perfect.

EMILY

I can't wait to see you all wearing them on Saturday.

Without warning, tears rush to her eyes. Hanna sighs good-naturedly and immediately goes to hug her. Alison smiles but averts her eyes. She looks suddenly uncomfortable.

HANNA

I hope those are happy tears.

Emily laughs and steps back, wiping at her eyes and seeming embarrassed.

EMILY

Sorry. I just can't believe this day is really happening.

She looks over Hanna's shoulder at Alison, who's standing with her hands clasped in front of her, an awkward look on her face.

EMILY (CONT'D)

I've been waiting for this for so long.

ALISON

Yeah.

A long beat, then -

ALISON (CONT'D)

Me too.

INT. ROSEWOOD CORRECTIONAL FACILITY - DAY

A foot taps nervously against the drab tile floor. PAN UP to hands fidgeting on a steel table. Finally we see the face of SPENCER HASTINGS through the glass pane. She glances around, looking anxious, unsure.

GUARD (O.S.)

Visiting hours end in ten minutes. Make it quick.

Spencer looks up as someone sits down across from her. She makes eye contact, waiting for the person to speak. When they don't, she carefully picks up the phone beside her and speaks into it -

SPENCER

You're probably wondering what I'm doing here.

Slowly, the camera PANS AROUND to a face identical to Spencer's - it is ALEX DRAKE. She looks calm and collected depsite the orange jumpsuit. Her eyes are hard. She picks up the opposing phone.

ALEX

Well, I can't say it didn't cross my mind. Six months I haven't so much as looked in a mirror. It's a bit of a shock to be staring myself in the face again.

SPENCER

Yeah, I know the feeling. If I'm remembering correctly, the last time we came face to face, you were trying to chop me up with an axe.

Alex's expression shifts just slightly. Is that regret in her eyes, or amusement?

ALEX

So you came here to finally give me a piece of your mind, did you?

SPENCER

I -

Alex snorts. There's no mistaking the amusement on her face now.

ALEX

So what? Took you all this time to figure out the right words to throw in my face, dear sister?

SPENCER

That's not why I'm here.

Alex freezes. Her fingers twitch nervously on the table, exactly as Spencer's were doing just moments ago, in the pause before Spencer continues -

SPENCER (CONT'D)

I want to talk.

Alex's mouth curls into a sneer. She sits back in the chair, folding her arms.

ALEX

Talk? About what? The weather in Rosewood recently?

SPENCER

You found out who killed Charlotte. You got your closure.

A beat as we PULL IN on Spencer's determined face.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

Now I want mine.

INT. EZRA AND ARIA'S APARTMENT - EVENING

ARIA MONTGOMERY-FITZ sits at the kitchen table, staring at her laptop screen. Her curser hovers over an unopened email from the National Adoption Center. She takes a deep breath. There is hope shining in her eyes, but she is visibly nervous.

Might as well get it over with. She opens the email and starts to read the first line. _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, Thank you for completing a prospective parent application with the National Adoption Center. Unfortunately, we regret to inform you that..._

Aria doesn't need to see more. She sits back in the chair, letting out a long breath just as EZRA enters through the front door.

EZRA

Hey.

ARIA

The email came.

He freezes. Watching her carefully, he can tell what the news is going to be, but he doesn't want to believe it.

EZRA

Okay. What does it say?

Aria can't keep it together anymore. She slams the laptop shut. There are tears in her eyes, but she's more angry than she is sad.

ARIA

Ezra, I don't understand. This is the fifth agency to reject us. I mean, I know a lot of couples have bad luck with the adoption process but this is like Halloween and Friday the 13th all wrapped up in one.

Ezra closes his eyes and runs a hand over his face in frustration. He allows himself only a moment before attempting to be positive -

EZRA

Aria, these things -

ARIA

Take time? I really wish you'd stop saying that.

Ezra falters. He's trying to stay optimistic, but there's sadness and confusion in his eyes.

EZRA

I know this seems personal right now, okay? But we're not the only ones. I've been doing some research and there are a lot of couples in the same position as us.

Aria shakes her head. She knows he has a point, but she's got an idea in her mind and is stuck on it.

ARIA

What if there's something else going on?

He crosses the room toward her and takes her hands.

EZRA

What do you mean?

ARIA

I mean, what if this is more than just bad luck? What if there's...another reason why these agencies keep rejecting us?

Ezra sighs. He recognizes that fearful waver in her voice - it's something he hasn't heard in six months. He squeezes her hands harder.

EZRA

Unless Alex is using her phone time to call every adoption agency in the area, I don't see how that's possible.

ARIA

But -

EZRA

A.D. is gone. Okay?

She nods and he kisses her, but when she pulls away, her eyes are still faraway and worried.

INT. RADLEY HOTEL BAR - NIGHT

Spencer sits alone on one of the sofas near the bar. She crosses her legs and jiggles her foot, gazing around as she waits. Her phone begins to buzz with an incoming call. She pulls it out of her purse and looks at the screen. _ROSEWOOD CORRECTIONAL FACILITY._

Spencer hesitates, staring at the phone. She battles indecision for a moment and is just moving to answer it when -

HANNA (O.S.)

Do you seriously not have a drink in your hand?

Spencer abruptly rejects the call and drops her phone back into her purse just as Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison walk in. Emily and Alison are both wearing "SHE'S THE BRIDE" sashes and tiaras.

SPENCER

I didn't want to start without everyone.

Hanna rolls her eyes good-naturedly as the girls settle in on the sofas around Spencer.

HANNA

Spence, I had my mom rent out the bar to us so we could have fun _._ So now that we're all here, let's shut this place down.

She sits up and gestures for the bartender.

INT. ROSEWOOD CORRECTIONAL FACILITY - NIGHT

Alex carefully hangs up the communal phone. She walks across the room, past several other inmates making calls, and stops in front of someone we can't see.

ALEX

No answer. I'm not calling again. She's on her own.

End of Act One.


	2. Act 2

Unfortunately, I won't be able to get a new chapter of "All Those Years of Desolation" posted until next weekend, but how about act two of the movie script instead? I had to go through and manually reformat all of this, so hopefully I didn't miss anything. Thank you to everyone who left feedback on the first part, and please keep letting me know what you think! I'm glad everyone is enjoying so far!

* * *

ACT TWO

 **INT. RADLEY HOTEL BAR - LATER THAT NIGHT**

The five girls are laughing as they sip their third round of drinks. It's getting late and the lobby has cleared out. The mood is light and carefree as the friends enjoy each other's company.

SPENCER

I've never seen him run so fast. I think Toby's more afraid of Bashful than the other way around.

The girls roar with laughter. Hanna leans sideways into Aria. They're getting progressively drunker and rowdier.

EMILY

Honestly, I don't blame him. I haven't been the biggest fan of horses since we got locked in a stable with one.

Spencer reaches out and gives her a swat on the leg.

SPENCER

Hey, you don't get to talk. I was the one who nearly lost an eye!

ALISON

So...you and Toby seem to have been spending a lot of time together.

The girls all grin at Spencer, but she shakes her head, smiling, and stirs her drink.

SPENCER

It's not what you think. We decided to just be friends, at least for now. After everything that happened with...you know.

ARIA

Have you guys talked about that at all?

SPENCER

A little. Toby's been going to see someone once a week to help him get over it. But it'll take time.

There's an uncomfortable beat of silence as the girls ponder this. Hanna takes a long sip of her drink, then -

HANNA

What about Alex?

Spencer nearly drops her glass.

SPENCER

What about her?

HANNA

Well, she's only locked up ten minutes from here. Have you gone to see her?

SPENCER

No.

The answer is too quick. Spencer's face flushes. The girls exchange looks.

ALISON

Are you sure?

Spencer narrows her eyes. She wants to tell them, but she knows they wouldn't understand.

SPENCER

Of course I'm sure. I have nothing to say to her. Aria, how's the agency search going?

The abrupt subject change does not go unnoticed. Alison and Emily glance at each other as Hanna raises her eyebrows. Aria does not appreciate being put on the spot.

ARIA

Oh, it's...going.

ALISON

Didn't you just send in an application a few weeks ago? Have you heard anything yet?

Aria hesitates, sipping her drink to buy some time. The thought of discussing her failed adoption attempts, seeing the pity on their faces, is more than she can bear.

ARIA

No. Not yet.

EMILY

We're keeping our fingers crossed for you.

Alison chuckles.

ALISON

You, especially.

She turns to Aria.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Someone let it slip to Grace and Lily that you're trying to adopt a baby.

EMILY

They've been carrying around their baby dolls for weeks. It's so cute.

Aria tries to smile, but the look she achieves is closer to stricken. Hanna laughs and throws her head back, downing the rest of her drink.

HANNA

Let's toast to Emily and Ali's kids, to Aria's future kid, and...and just to all of the beautiful babies.

Her words are slightly slurred and almost manic. The girls are obviously alarmed. She reaches for another drink on the table, but Spencer blocks her.

SPENCER

Han. Maybe you should take it easy?

EMILY

Are you sure you should be putting this much alcohol into your system?

Hanna's expression darkens just slightly. Then she shakes her head and gives an exaggerated eye roll.

HANNA

My miscarriage was three months ago, okay? My doctor said I could start drinking again after, like, a week.

She reaches for the glass again, but Alison beats her to it, sliding it out of her reach.

ALISON

It's not just that.

ARIA

We're worried about you, Han.

The giddy drunkenness has subsided. The mood among them is suddenly sober. Hanna looks horrified.

HANNA

Wait. You guys have been talking about me?

There's a pause. No one was expecting to have this conversation tonight, and no one is quite sure what to say.

SPENCER

We've just been worried that you're not really letting yourself process this.

HANNA

What the hell are you talking about? Of course I am!

ALISON

A miscarriage is a really big deal, Han. Have you and Caleb really sat down and talked about it?

HANNA

Of course we have!

She's beginning to get agitated. Aria senses this and holds out her hands in a surrender position.

ARIA

Okay. It's your business. We just want to make sure you know that we're here for you.

Hanna lets out a breath. Her face softens.

HANNA

I do know that. But I don't need support, okay? I'm fine. Caleb's fine. It happened, and it's over. We'll try again.

The girls are still dubious, but Hanna plows on before anyone can question her again.

HANNA (CONT'D)

This must be the most depressing bachelorette party in history. Can we please start talking about why we're all actually here?

Looks are exchanged once more, but then it's as if everyone lets out a breath of relief. The mood begins to lighten as Aria smiles.

ARIA

Two more days!

SPENCER

Em, how excited is your mom?

EMILY

I'm pretty sure she's been imagining my wedding for years. She's arranging flower girl bouquets with Lily and Grace as we speak.

HANNA

Ali, Jason's flying in tomorrow, right?

Alison doesn't respond. She's staring dully into space, seeming disconnected from the conversation.

SPENCER

Ali.

Alison snaps back to attention. She shakes her head.

ALISON

What?

ARIA

When's Jason getting here?

ALISON

Oh. Not until Saturday. He has more work to catch up on than he thought.

Spencer clears her throat awkwardly, hesitating.

SPENCER

What about your dad? Is he coming?

Alison's expression hardens.

ALISON

He probably would...if I'd invited him.

The girls go quiet. The deteriorated relationship between Alison and her father is a topic that's rarely discussed. Emily rubs Alison's arm gently.

EMILY

We all understand why you didn't.

Aria laughs suddenly. She splays her hand out and looks down at her wedding ring. Hanna raises an eyebrow.

HANNA

What's so funny?

ARIA

I just realized that two days from now, four out of five of us will be married.

SPENCER

I guess I'm the old maid now, huh?

EMILY

Never. You'll get there.

She nudges Alison.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Right?

Once again, it's as if Alison is on a different planet. This time she's staring down at her lap, fiddling aimlessly with her hands and engagement ring. Emily shakes her shoulder a little.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Ali?

Alison glances at her.

ALISON

Sorry.

HANNA

Ali, what's going on with you tonight?

ALISON

I don't know what you mean.

ARIA

Well, you've kind of been acting like a space cadet.

Emily touches Alison's hand, giving her a concerned look.

EMILY

Is something wrong?

On instrict, Alison jerks away from her. Emily furrows her brow. Alison stops, taking a breath and composing herself.

ALISON

It's nothing. There's just a lot on my mind, that's all.

She smiles brightly and pats Emily's knee.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Why don't I get us all another round of drinks?

She gets up and heads to the bar. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna shrug and go back to chatting, but Emily frowns, staring after Alison in obvious concern. She gets the sense that there's something Alison isn't telling her...

 **INT. HANNA AND CALEB'S LOFT - MORNING**

CALEB RIVERS stands at the stove, attempting to make scrambled eggs, which are turning out more burnt than yellow. He's just giving up and removing the pan from the burner when Hanna walks into the room, wearing a bathrobe and looking tired and rough from the night before.

HANNA

Morning.

CALEB

Not for long. It's almost noon.

Hanna groans and runs a hand through her hair. She sinks down into a chair at the table.

HANNA

God, really? I feel like I've been dead to the world for the past eight hours.

Caleb chuckles, dumping the eggs onto a plate.

CALEB

Yeah, pretty much.

Is there a slight bite to his words? Hanna raises an eyebrow, noticing despite her hangover.

HANNA

Are you mad or something?

CALEB

No.

He brings the plate to the table and sets it in front of her. As she wrinkles her nose at the burnt eggs, he slides into the seat across the table.

CALEB (CONT'D)

I'm just wondering if we're still on the same page.

Hanna freezes with her fork in midair.

HANNA

What?

CALEB

It's just, you keep saying you want to try again, but...

Her eyes narrow as she realizes what he's trying to say. Caleb notices. He braces himself a little as her expression hardens.

HANNA

I went out for drinks with my friends. Once. It was Emily and Ali's freaking bachelorette party, what else did you expect?

She stands, the chair screeching back. She glares at him, folding her arms tight across her chest. Caleb lets out a long breath.

CALEB

Han. Come on. It hasn't just been once.

Hanna shifts, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

HANNA

That's not true.

CALEB

That night you went out with Emily, the weekend Mona came to visit...

He walks over and places his hands gently on her shoulders. She lets him, closing her eyes, resigned.

CALEB (CONT'D)

Hanna, last month you told me you were going to babysit Emily and Alison's kids, then you tried to sneak in at four in the morning with your shoes in your hand.

 _He saw that?_ Hanna opens and closes her mouth, at a loss for words. She tries to laugh it off.

HANNA

I guess I wasn't doing a very good job of sneaking, was I?

His concerned expression wipes the smile from her face. He shakes his head, searching her face with his eyes. Hanna's shoulders slump. She knows the charade is over.

HANNA (CONT'D)

Okay. You know how I said that I'd be fine after we lost the baby? That we'd try again and it would be like it never happened?

Caleb nods slowly. He already knows where she's going with this, but it's important for her to get it out.

CALEB

Yeah.

HANNA

It doesn't feel like it never happened. I think about it all the time. And every time we talk about trying again, I just keep remembering how hard we tried to get pregnant the first time, and...

She trails off, choking up. Tears roll down her cheeks. She lowers her head, unable to finish the thought.

Caleb's eyes are wet, too. He slides his hands down to grasp hers.

CALEB

You think we won't be able to do it again?

Hanna raises her eyes. She looks desperate.

HANNA

What if that was our only chance?

To her surprise, he starts to smile. After a moment, he lets out a sad, short laugh.

CALEB

Babe, it's us. If we were going to run out of chances, it would've happened a long time ago.

She can't help but smile at the truth to his statement. One last tear slips from the corner of her eye, but then she flings her arms around his neck. They kiss as we CUT TO:

 **INT. SPENCER'S BARN - EVENING**

Spencer and Aria sit on the couch, sipping wine and putting together bouquets of white and pink roses for tomorrow's wedding. Spencer's concentrating hard, turning the flowers from one side to the other to make sure they're just so. Beside her, Aria is twirling a rose between her fingers, looking pensive and almost dreamy.

ARIA

Isn't it funny?

Spencer doesn't look up from her work.

SPENCER

Hmm?

ARIA

Emily and Ali. I mean, and this is gonna sound really bad, but did you ever in a million years think they'd end up married with kids?

Spencer snorts, sticking a flower in the bunch then frowning and pulling it out again.

SPENCER

I definitely didn't imagine them having kids the way they did.

ARIA

You know what I mean. I just...I think back to Ali in high school, before she disappeared, taunting Em about liking Beyonce...

Spencer finally sets the bouquet down and sits back on the couch. She picks up her wine glass and takes a long sip.

SPENCER

She's really turned around. You should see her with guests at the Lost Woods. I used to think I was the people pleaser.

Aria smiles, but it fades as she chews contemplatively on her lower lip. She shoots Spencer a slightly nervous look, like she's unsure whether or not she should say what she's thinking. Spencer notices.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

What is it?

ARIA

Do you ever...do you ever miss when it was just the four of us? Before Ali came back?

They meet each other's eyes. A long moment of silence passes between them. Spencer shifts as several emotions pass across her face. She's just taking in a deep breath and getting ready to answer when realization suddenly washes over her.

SPENCER

Oh my God.

Aria jolts, caught off-guard by her outburst.

ARIA

What?

Spencer jumps to her feet. She grabs her phone from the coffee table.

SPENCER

I completely forgot. I got a call last night from the prison.

Now it's Aria who leaps up from the couch. Her face whitens.

ARIA

Wait. You mean the prison that Alex is locked up in?

SPENCER

Yeah.

She hurriedly calls the number back and waits impatiently. The call immediately goes to the prison's generic voicemail. Instead of leaving a message, she shakes her head and stabs the "end" button.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

Dammit.

She throws the phone down on the couch and brushes her hair out of her face in exasperation. Aria watches her, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Something here doesn't make sense.

ARIA

Why would Alex be calling you?

Spencer clears her throat. Her expression is guarded.

SPENCER

No idea.

ARIA

Well, it's just that you don't seem very surprised...

Spencer glances at her, and Aria raises her eyebrows. Spencer sighs. As much as she wanted to keep this a secret from her friends, she knows that she's going to have to give it up.

SPENCER

I went to visit her the other day.

Aria's mouth falls open. She lets out an incredulous laugh.

ARIA

You're kidding.

SPENCER

I know we said we wouldn't have anything to do with her. But it hasn't been as easy for me as for the rest of you.

ARIA

Spencer -

SPENCER

She's my sister, Aria. My twin sister. Of course I'm not going to forgive her. But if I don't talk to her and try to get some closure out of this, I don't think I'm ever going to be able to move on from it.

Aria sinks back down onto the couch, and Spencer joins her. She watches warily as Aria takes a long sip of wine. Finally Aria sighs and purses her lips.

ARIA

I get it. I just wish you would have said something to us. We could have helped you.

Spencer tilts her head, giving Aria a "yeah, right" look.

SPENCER

So you're saying you wouldn't have had a problem at all with me going to talk to A.D.?

Aria averts her gaze. She knows that Spencer's right - the thought of her friend sitting across the table from Alex Drake makes her sick to her stomach. She tries to smile.

ARIA

Okay, fine. But we would have gotten over it. So...are you going to see her again?

Spencer lets out a breath. She looks down at her phone sitting on the couch between them. We PAN IN on it ominously as we -

FADE TO BLACK

 **INT. EMILY AND ALISON'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Emily and Alison sit side by side in bed. Emily's writing notes for the substitute coach that will take over for her while she's on her honeymoon, and Alison is reading a book. The silence between them is comfortable, normal.

Alison turns a page and smiles, remembering something.

ALISON

Did I tell you that Grace caught me putting her blankie in the washing machine today? She cried for two hours until I got it back to her.

EMILY

Yeah, you did tell me.

She doesn't look up from her writing, and her words are clipped. Alison shoots her a sideways glance, but continues as if she didn't notice.

ALISON

And of course that got Lily going, too. I swear, it's like they can feel when the other is upset.

EMILY

Mmm-hmm.

Alison finally closes her book and sets it down hard in her lap.

ALISON

Okay, what's going on with you?

Emily doesn't take her eyes off of her notes.

EMILY

Nothing.

ALISON

Seriously, Em? You've been freezing me out all night. What, did I accidentally throw one of your Rosewood Sharks shirts in with the whites?

Emily finally heaves a sigh and reaches over to set her papers on the nightstand. Her expression morphs from indifference to something closer to hurt.

EMILY

I've been freezing you out? Ali, every time someone's brought up the wedding these past few days, you act like you're on another planet!

Alison sucks in a breath. Her expression tightens.

ALISON

That's not true.

Emily sits up straighter. Tears begin to glisten in her eyes. She's so frustrated she can barely get the words out.

EMILY

Yes, it is! When Hanna brought over the bridesmaid dresses, when we got together with the girls last night...don't lie to me, Alison. Something's going on.

Alison laughs shortly, opening her book again. She focuses her eyes on it, but her hands are visibly shaking.

ALISON

You're being ridiculous.

EMILY

Ali.

She reaches over and gently removes the book from Alison's hands. She sets it aside and looks at her, the worry and confusion clear on her face.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Are you having second thoughts? Do you...not want to get married tomorrow?

Alison finally looks at her. She seems taken aback by the question.

ALISON

Em -

EMILY

I'm serious, Ali. We'll be at the wedding hall in less than twenty four hours. If you're rethinking any of this, you need to tell me. Now.

Her words are straightforward and direct, but her voice is shaking. Her eyes are wide and terrified. She's been waiting so many years for this moment, and she can practically see it all falling apart in front of her eyes.

Alison stares at her for a moment. Her expression is blank. Then, without warning, her own eyes begin to fill with tears.

ALISON

It's not that. It would never be that. I want to marry you more than anything in the world.

Emily sits up straighter, furrowing her brow and resting her hand on the bed. A bit of the fear seems to deflate out of her, but she's still perplexed.

EMILY

I don't understand what's wrong, then.

Alison takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She seems to be struggling to find the words...or to speak them.

ALISON

My family doesn't exactly have the best track record with relationships, okay? My parents were a disaster, my Aunt Carol was divorced three times, and my first marriage wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

Emily is horrified. She grabs Alison's hand.

EMILY

Ali, Rollins was insane. That had nothing to do with you.

Alison shakes her head, not seeming to have heard her. Tears are glistening in her eyes.

ALISON

What if it's...in my blood? What if we're doomed from the start?

Emily reaches out and takes her other hand. She squeezes hard, desperate to bring Alison back to Earth.

EMILY

You are not your parents. Okay? And we're not doomed.

ALISON

How can you know that?

EMILY

Ali, we are nothing like your mom and dad. And we are nothing like you and Archer. Our love is real. Just look at everything we've been through - together. If we can get through these past eight years, we can get through anything.

She holds Alison's hands tightly in her own, giving her a meaningful look.

EMILY (CONT'D)

We're going to be fine. I promise.

Alison looks down for a moment, then nods and gives Emily a shaky smile. After a moment, she leans in and kisses her. They embrace, and begin to lay back on the bed together as we -

FADE TO BLACK

End of Act Two.


	3. Act 3

It's time for act three! Thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. This is the act where things really get started, so please keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

ACT THREE

 **INT. EVENT HALL - DRESSING ROOM - DAY**

Hanna and Spencer stand shoulder to shoulder, wearing identical light blue bridesmaid dresses. Their makeup is done and their hair is twisted into updos. They're both wearing bright, proud smiles.

HANNA

I couldn't have done it any better myself.

Spencer gives a light-hearted eye roll, nudging Hanna's shoulder with her own before facing front again.

SPENCER

Seriously, Em. You look breathtaking.

The CAMERA PANS AROUND to reveal Emily. She's standing in front of the girls wearing a long, simple white dress. Her hair has been clipped back from her face with barrettes, and she is the picture of a glowing bride. She tries to look modest at their praise, but can't help but break into an embarrassed, thrilled smile.

HANNA

So you really haven't seen Ali since this morning?

EMILY

Yep. I dropped off the girls at my mom's so she could get them ready, then I came straight here. But it's okay. We didn't want to see each other in our dresses before we walk down the aisle together.

Spencer raises her eyebrows in exaggerated mock surprise.

SPENCER

Well, aren't you two following tradition.

Emily lets out a sudden laugh. She's practically giddy with excitement. She raises a hand to her mouth, then quickly lowers it and widens her eyes.

EMILY

Shoot. Did I smudge my lipstick?

HANNA

A little. Here.

She picks up a tube of lipstick from the table covered with makeup beside them. She leans in and begins to help Emily reapply it. Just as she's finishing up, a knock comes from the door. The girls turn toward it as it inches open, and PAM FIELDS pokes her head in.

PAM

Knock, knock. Okay if I come in?

EMILY

Of course.

Pam eases the door closed behind her, and she and Emily meet each other in the middle of the room. They embrace tightly. Pam is already near tears.

PAM

You look beautiful, honey. I just wish your dad could be here to see you today.

Spencer and Hanna exchange a sad glance. The joy on Emily's face fades for just a moment, but she swallows and manages to pull herself back together.

EMILY

Where are Lily and Grace?

PAM

Spending a little quality time with their uncle Jason.

Spencer perks up, suddenly alert.

SPENCER

Jason made it?

Pam nods and turns back to Emily. She squeezes her hands gently.

PAM

I'm so proud of you. You deserve this day.

They lock eyes, and in that one look, years of history pass between them - and the realization of how far they've come. Emily opens her mouth, only to find herself too choked up to speak. She gives her mother another hug instead.

They're still embracing when the door opens again, and Aria slips in, wearing the same dress as Spencer and Hanna...and a look of confusion.

ARIA

Hey.

Pam and Emily break apart, and the four occupants of the room turn to her.

HANNA

Something wrong?

Aria glances around the room. Her brow furrows even more.

ARIA

No, I just...did Ali come in here?

HANNA

No, she didn't.

EMILY

Why?

Aria steps further into the room, looking around again as if expecting Alison to leap out from behind a chair.

ARIA

Well, I've been sitting in her dressing room waiting for her for, like, half an hour, but she hasn't shown up.

The joyful, excited atmosphere in the room evaporates. Emily's face drains of color. She pushes past her mom to stand in front of Aria.

EMILY

What do you mean?

Aria shakes her head helplessly. Spencer rushes forward and takes Emily's arm.

SPENCER

When's the last time you saw her?

EMILY

Right before I left to drop off the girls. She told me she was going to stop by Jason's hotel and they'd drive here together.

HANNA

Jason's here. Where's Ali?

A sick look suddenly crosses Emily's face. Her conversation with Alison the night before fills her mind, and she sinks down into a chair. When she speaks, her voice is little more than a whisper -

EMILY

She's not coming.

Pam kneels down beside her daughter, her forehead creasing. She holds tight to Emily's hand.

PAM

Honey, of course she is.

Spencer and Hanna exchange a glance. There's something almost prophetic about Emily's tone.

HANNA

Why wouldn't she?

Emily looks around at her mother and friends. She can't bring herself to tell them about her conversation with Alison - to do so would make everything seem so much more real. She looks down into her lap, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

EMILY

I don't know.

Hanna shakes her head, folding her arms determinedly.

HANNA

She has to be here somewhere.

SPENCER

Yeah, Em, she probably just got confused about which dressing room was hers.

Aria nods eagerly, clearly desperate to turn Emily's mood around.

ARIA

I came straight here. I didn't search anywhere else.

Hanna claps her hands together, adjusting her dress and starting for the door.

HANNA

Then what are we standing around here for? Let's find Ali, stick her in her dress, and get this show on the road.

Spencer and Aria exchange a good-natured eye roll and follow Hanna toward the door. Spencer turns back and makes eye contact with Emily.

SPENCER

We'll find her. Okay?

Emily sighs. Some of the horror is gone from her eyes, but she still looks confused and anxious.

EMILY

I know you will.

Pam grasps her daughter's hand firmly.

PAM

I'll wait here with you.

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer rush out of the room. We PAN IN on Emily's concerned expression - something isn't right, and she can feel it.

 **INT. EVENT HALL - MAIN HALLWAY - DAY**

Spencer hurries down the hallway from the dressing rooms. She looks left and right, then spots TOBY CAVANAUGH standing near the doors to the room where the ceremony will take place, talking to a brunette woman whose face we cannot see.

Spencer lets out a breath of relief and rushes over to him, ready to ask for his help.

SPENCER

Toby!

Toby glances over at Spencer. He grins at the sight of her and nudges the person he's standing beside.

TOBY

Spence, look who's here.

Spencer barely registers his words, but freezes, coming to a halt as MELISSA HASTINGS turns to face her.

MELISSA

Wow, Spencer. You sure clean up nicely.

There's an expression resembling smugness on her face. Spencer's eyes just about bug out of her head at the sight of her sister.

SPENCER

What are you doing here?

MELISSA

At the wedding of my little sister's two best friends? It would have been rude of me not to come.

Spencer is practically at a loss for words. She glances over her shoulder, like she's looking for someone to pop out and proclaim that this is all a joke.

SPENCER

But...you weren't invited.

Melissa cocks an eyebrow, smirking.

MELISSA

Oh really? The invitation I received in the mail two months ago says otherwise.

Spencer waves her hands in front of her face, as if trying to visualize getting her thoughts in order. Toby looks between the sisters, seeming confused by the tension.

SPENCER

Ali and Emily would have told me if they'd invited you.

Melissa tilts her head innocently.

MELISSA

Is there something wrong with me being here, Spencer?

Spencer opens and closes her mouth, but finds herself speechless. Instead of responding, she grabs Toby's arm and pulls him away from Melissa.

SPENCER

I can't deal with this now. Toby, come on, we have to find Alison, she must be in the wrong dressing room or something.

Melissa watches mildly as Spencer practically drags Toby down the hallway. Then, seeming unperturbed, she pulls open the door to the ceremony room and slips inside.

FURTHER DOWN THE HALLWAY, Toby tugs his arm out of Spencer's and gives her a confused look. He is clearly surprised by her reaction to Melissa's presence.

TOBY

Wait. Spencer, you're not mad that Melissa's here, are you?

Spencer doesn't stop walking. She peeks into a doorway on the left but keeps going.

SPENCER

Of course not.

Her words are clipped, and Toby notices. He catches up with her and puts his hand on her shoulder, frowning in concern.

TOBY

Come on. Tell me the truth. You're pissed. But I thought you and Melissa were on...better terms.

Spencer finally stops. She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration.

SPENCER

You're not going to let this go, are you?

Toby offers her a half smile, trying to hide some of his confusion.

TOBY

Well, if I'm gonna be sitting beside the two of you at dinner tonight it'd be good to know how much tension I'll have to diffuse.

Spencer takes a deep breath to compose herself. If she wants to get him to stop asking questions and help her find Alison, she knows that she's going to have to tell him the truth. She turns to face him slowly, grimly.

SPENCER

Two months ago, I missed a call from Melissa. In her voicemail, she told me, in no uncertain terms, that she was cutting me off. That she never wanted to see me again.

Toby's eyes flash. His mouth slowly drops open.

TOBY

What -

SPENCER

I have no idea why she did it. When I tried to call her back, she didn't answer. I haven't heard from her since then.

Her voice has started to tremble. Toby sighs and runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

TOBY

Didn't you talk to your parents about it?

SPENCER

No. God, Toby, I haven't told anyone. I feel like I've been in a state of shock since it happened.

Toby's frown deepens. He jerks his thumb over his shoulder in the direction they came.

TOBY

The way Melissa was acting back there didn't seem like someone who wants nothing to do with you.

Spencer brushes her hair out of her face and throws out her arms. Her face is flushed with emotion that she's trying to push down.

SPENCER

Look, I'm done trying to psychoanalyze my sister, okay? Whatever her latest deal is, I don't care anymore. Right now I need to find Alison and get her ready for her day.

Her words are shaky and obviously untrue. She turns on her heel and walks quickly away as Toby stares after her.

 **INT. EVENT HALL - WOMEN'S BATHROOM - DAY**

The bathroom is large and fancy, with ornate sinks and an ottoman between them and the stalls. Hanna and Aria push through the door and walk purposefully into the room. Hanna adjusts her dress and rolls her eyes.

HANNA

You don't really think Ali's hiding out in the stalls, do you?

ARIA

Well, we're kind of running out of options here.

Frustration is practically radiating off of them both as they glance around the bathroom.

ARIA (CONT'D)

Ali?

Hanna throws her arms out at her sides. She's at her wits end.

HANNA

She's not in here!

Aria's shoulders slump. She fiddles nervously with the bracelet on her wrist.

ARIA

Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go check in with Emily.

Hanna pulls out her phone and checks the screen. She grimaces.

HANNA

God, I've texted Ali, like, fifteen times in the past twenty minutes. Where the hell is she?

Aria just shakes her head in return, looking lost. They turn and are heading for the door when -

MONA

Don't tell me one of the women of the hour is M.I.A.

Aria and Hanna freeze. _No way._ Exchanging a look of absolute shock, they turn around slowly to find MONA VANDERWAAL standing behind them, easing closed one of the stall doors. She's wearing a pretty dress and heels, clearly here for the wedding, and gives them a concerned smile.

MONA (CONT'D)

I heard right, didn't I? Ali's gone AWOL?

Aria stares, her eyes wide like she's looking at a ghost.

ARIA

You have got to be kidding me.

Hanna gives her a look and steps forward cautiously.

HANNA

Mona, I...I thought you were living in France.

MONA

I was. Until yesterday. I moved into an apartment right back here in town.

She smiles and makes a brief "jazz hands" type gesture.

MONA (CONT'D)

Surprise!

For a moment, Hanna looks as though she's trying to repress a smile. She opens her mouth, but Aria beats her to it.

ARIA

So you're back in Rosewood, good for you. That doesn't explain what the hell you're doing at Emily and Ali's wedding ceremony.

Mona raises an eyebrow, clearly unperturbed by the indignation in Aria's tone.

MONA

I've known this day was coming since Brownies. There's no place I'd rather be.

The condescending note in her voice makes Aria bristle. Hanna steps forward, as perplexed as she is annoyed.

HANNA

That's not what she meant.

ARIA

We both saw the invite list, and your name wasn't on it.

Instead of answering, Mona carefully plucks her phone from her purse and checks the time. Then she puts it away and gives the girls a sweet smile.

MONA

Sorry to cut this reunion short, ladies, but the ceremony starts in ten minutes. I'd better go find a seat. See you bridesmaids in there!

She slips between Aria and Hanna and out the door before they have a chance to respond. They exchange a look of apprehension.

ARIA

Ali's missing...and Mona's suddenly back in town?

Hanna groans, pressing a hand to her stomach.

HANNA

I have a bad feeling in my gut. And I haven't even had any wine yet!

Aria rolls her eyes as we CUT TO -

 **INT. EVENT CENTER - DRESSING ROOM - DAY**

Emily is pacing back and forth in front of the three-way mirror. Her now-wrinkled veil is clutched in her hands and her hair has gone flat from the amount of times she's run her hands through it. Her face is pale and stricken.

Pam is sitting in a chair near the door. Her eyes flit nervously from Emily to the clock - it is five minutes until two. She looks back at Emily and opens her mouth, but can't find any more comforting words to say. She's spared when the door opens and Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all rush in. Emily turns to them expectantly, but her face immediately falls when she notices that Alison is not among them.

HANNA

We looked everywhere, Em.

SPENCER

She's definitely not in this building.

ARIA

But a few uninvited guests are.

For just a moment, Emily's attention is diverted. She furrows her brow and walks over to the girls as Pam rises from the chair.

EMILY

What do you mean? Who?

SPENCER HANNA

Melissa. Mona.

EMILY

Great. That's great.

She sinks down into the chair that Pam just vacated, looking and sounding utterly defeated. Pam puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders, at a loss for words. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all exchange a look.

HANNA

Not to bring back any bad memories, Aria, but I'm having some major deja vu right now.

Aria shakes her head and crosses her arms. Her expression is grim.

ARIA

Yeah, you're not the only one.

SPENCER

Well, the last time someone didn't show up on their wedding day, he ended up trapped underground by A.D.

HANNA

Wait, you don't think that Ali's...

She trails off as Spencer gives her a meaningful look. Before anyone can continue the thought, Spencer's phone begins to ring. She grabs her purse and pulls it out. Her face clouds over as she looks at the screen.

SPENCER

It's the prison. I'll be right back.

She swiftly exits the room, leaving a tense silence behind her. Emily is the only one who doesn't look concerned. She's holding her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

EMILY

The ceremony was supposed to start five minutes ago.

Aria and Hanna exchange a heartbroken look and rush to either side of her. Pam squeezes her shoulders tighter. There are tears shining in her eyes as well.

PAM

I wish I had an answer for you.

Emily suddenly lifts her head. Her expression hardens despite her tears.

EMILY

I don't need an answer. I already know.

Aria sits back, her eyebrows shooting up.

ARIA

Em, what are you talking about?

HANNA

What do you mean you know?

Emily rubs at her eyes, leaving streaks of mascara behind. The devastation on her face is almost too much to bear.

EMILY

Ali's not locked underground. She wasn't forced to stay away. She chose to.

The confusion is almost palpable. Pam moves around to kneel in front of Emily. Aria and Hanna crowd in on either side of her.

PAM

Emily...why would you say that?

HANNA

Do you know something we don't?

Emily squeezes her eyes closed. Pain washes over her face. She can barely stand to speak the words aloud, but she knows that she doesn't have a choice. Now that she's gone this far, they're not going to let it go.

EMILY

Haven't you guys noticed how weird Ali's been acting lately? Whenever someone brings up the wedding?

ARIA

Maybe a little. But I was just as nervous before I married Ezra.

EMILY

It wasn't just that.

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself to continue.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Last night, Ali told me that she's afraid of getting married. That she's scared we're doomed to fail because none of the marriages in her family have ever worked out.

HANNA

Well, she's not wrong.

Emily flinches, and both Pam and Aria turn to stare at Hanna. Aria gives her a crazy look.

ARIA

Han. Seriously?

HANNA

Sorry.

Pam reaches out and grasps Emily's hands. Her forehead wrinkles in worry.

PAM

What did you say when she told you that?

EMILY

I thought I helped her realize that we're not her parents. She seemed so at peace after we talked. But now...I'm not so sure.

Pam looks to be grappling for words.

PAM

A lot of people get cold feet before their wedding, honey.

She attempts to give Emily a comforting smile, but the disappointment is evident in her eyes. She's clearly not surprised by Alison's absence.

EMILY

Having cold feet is one thing. The ceremony is supposed to be happening now, Mom. We're way past the pre-wedding jitters.

She lets out a miserable wail, her face wet with tears.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Why would she do this to me?

Pam just shakes her head and envelops Emily in a hug, crying as well. Aria watches them with tears in her eyes for a moment, then grabs Hanna by the arm and tugs her a few feet away.

ARIA

You don't think Ali really skipped out on the wedding, do you?

Hanna glances over at Emily before lowering her voice to answer -

HANNA

I'd be lying if I said I completely trust Alison.

Aria gives her a surprised look, opening her mouth, but Hanna continues quickly.

HANNA (CONT'D)

But no. She wouldn't do this to Emily. Not after everything.

ARIA

So...what are we thinking?

Hanna narrows her eyes. She waits a beat, then -

HANNA

Something's up.

They go quiet as Pam stands. She rubs Emily's shoulder gently for a moment, then clasps her hands together.

PAM

There's a lot of people out there waiting for the wedding to start. I have to go tell them something.

Emily lets out another cry, and her mother gives her one last upset look before heading for the door. As she's leaving, Spencer rushes in. She's so frantic that she nearly pushes Pam out of her way. There's a wild look in her eyes.

ARIA

What's wrong?

HANNA

Was that Alex?

Spencer clutches her cell phone. Her face is ghastly white.

SPENCER

No. It was the warden.

She pauses, struggling for words. Emily, Aria, and Hanna all watch her anxiously. Something is obviously very wrong.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

Alex was just found dead in her cell.

End of Act Three.


	4. Act 4

ACT FOUR

 **INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING**

Emily and Aria sit under a blanket on the couch. They've both changed into t-shirts and sweatpants. Emily's eyes are red-rimmed from crying and her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun - the exact opposite of the glowing, beautiful bride from earlier in the day.

Aria's flipping through channels. She's trying to act light-hearted and normal for Emily's sake, but her eyes are worried.

ARIA

We need something trashy. Do you want The Bachelor or the Kardashians?

EMILY

Whatever you want.

Her words are dull and void of emotion. Aria sets down the remote with a sigh, then reaches over and hugs Emily's arm tightly.

We PAN OVER to Spencer and Hanna, standing near the doorway to the dining room. They're huddled together, speaking in low voices.

HANNA

So you think it was suicide?

SPENCER

That's what the warden said.

Hanna raises an eyebrow dubiously, tilting her head and giving Spencer a wry smile.

HANNA

That's not what I asked.

Spencer lets out a breath, looking completely exhausted. She moves further into the DINING ROOM and runs her hand along the bridesmaid dresses that are piled on the back of one of the chairs.

SPENCER

I'm not sure what to think. They're doing an autopsy, but it won't be complete for a few days.

Hanna shoots a covert glance into the living room. Aria has pulled out a fashion magazine, and both she and Emily are looking through it.

HANNA

Either way, she was dead this afternoon, right?

Spencer's face turns a shade paler. She looks more disgusted than sad.

SPENCER

This afternoon, maybe this morning...they couldn't say.

Hanna gives Spencer a purposeful look. Spencer frowns and leans against the dining room table.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

What are you getting at?

Hanna steps closer, lowering her voice to practically a whisper.

HANNA

Well, if Alex was already dead, that means she couldn't have...you know, done anything to Ali. Right?

SPENCER

So what? You think Emily's right? That Ali skipped out on the wedding?

Hanna sighs dramatically, shaking her head.

HANNA

I don't know anymore.

She turns her head to gaze over at Emily and Aria. Her mouth turns down.

HANNA (CONT'D)

Poor Em.

SPENCER

If Alison really did run off, I don't know how she's going to deal with this.

Her eyes lock onto a framed picture of Alison, Emily, Lily, and Grace on the wall. The babies are mid-laugh, and Emily and Alison are beaming at each other.

Spencer grimaces and turns away just as the doorbell chimes. She and Hanna look at each other in surprise. Aria and Emily twist around from the couch.

ARIA

Did either of you invite someone over?

Hanna and Spencer both shake their heads.

HANNA

Maybe it's your mom, Em.

EMILY

She's supposed to be keeping the girls overnight.

The doorbell chimes again. The girls all exchange hesitant looks, but finally Spencer cautiously walks over and pulls it open - to reveal Mona standing on the other side. She nods in greeting.

MONA

Spencer.

Spencer's expression registers shock for just a moment before she manages to compose herself.

SPENCER

Yeah, now's really not a good time.

She starts to shut the door, but Mona sticks out her hand, holding it open.

MONA

You don't even know why I'm here.

SPENCER

Knowing you, it's not for anything innocent. Maybe you haven't heard, but Emily's not exactly having the best day.

Mona's expression softens just slightly.

MONA

Yes. I heard. That's why I'm here.

Spencer's mouth twists dubiously.

SPENCER

Look, if you're here to rub salt in the wound -

MONA

I do more than bluesnarf and rock a black hoodie, Spencer. Ever think I might actually want to make sure Emily's okay?

Her eyes are blazing, and her words are so vehement that Spencer doesn't know what to say.

HANNA (O.S.)

Spencer, who is it?

Spencer whips her head around to glance back into the living room. Then she turns back to Mona, looking caught off-guard as well as dubious now. Mona raises her eyebrows, waiting.

Spencer heaves a sigh and steps to the side with some reluctance, gesturing for her to enter. Mona smiles and walks inside. Aria and Hanna, who are standing beside the couch, stare in disbelief. Emily barely reacts. Her eyes are still glassy and faraway. Mona attempts to move toward her, but Aria steps in her way.

ARIA

I really hope you have a damn good explanation for what you're doing here.

Mona gives her a condescending look, like she's dealing with a difficult toddler.

MONA

How many times am I going to have to repeat myself? I'm here to check up on Emily.

Aria looks unconvinced.

ARIA

So we're supposed to believe that out of the goodness of your heart -

HANNA

Aria. Stop.

She walks over and puts her hand on Aria's arm. Aria raises her eyebrows as if to say, _"What is wrong with you?"_ Hanna just shrugs. Aria relents, folding her arms and watching as Mona walks over and sits down on the sofa beside Emily.

MONA

How are you holding up, sweetie?

Her voice is surprisingly gentle. Emily gives a sarcastic but slightly choked laugh.

EMILY

I'm great. Just awesome.

She takes the wine glass from the table and downs the rest of it in one gulp. Spencer immediately grabs the wine bottle from the dining room and goes to pour her another glass. Hanna takes a seat on Emily's other side and Aria perches on the arm of the sofa. Mona looks around at everyone.

MONA

And I'm guessing no one's heard from her?

Spencer sets the wine bottle on the coffee table and folds her arms.

SPENCER

Nope. Not a word.

ARIA

We've tried texting her, calling her...

Hanna throws out her arms.

HANNA

Either Ali's suddenly sworn off technology, or she fell off the face of the earth.

Emily sniffs, running a hand over her face.

EMILY

Or the third option: She left me. She skipped out on our wedding and she's not coming back.

MONA

Maybe.

Emily gives her a hurt glare. Hanna sits back as Spencer and Aria exchange an angry look.

HANNA

Mona!

SPENCER

Are you serious?

Mona doesn't react to their outbursts. She's gazing around the room intently, her eyes slightly narrowed.

MONA

Or maybe not.

She stands and immediately rushes across the room, staring at something close to ground-level. The other girls watch her, startled and suspicious.

ARIA

What are you doing?

Mona kneels down beside a vent in the wall. She runs her hand along it with a hint of a smile.

MONA

Didn't any of you notice? There's a bolt missing from the vent cover.

Aria and Hanna exchange a freaked-out look - why would they notice? Spencer furrows her brow and moves closer as Emily grabs a pillow and hugs it to her chest.

EMILY

Why do you care about a stupid air vent?

MONA

Because it's not just being used as an air vent. I think there's something in there.

She feels around the edges of the vent cover, then smiles triumphantly.

MONA (CONT'D)

This bolt's loose, too.

She carefully removes another screw from the vent and sets it down. Then she lifts the vent cover and reaches inside, feeling around blindly as the others watch.

SPENCER

What does this have to do with anything?

HANNA

Yeah, Mona, even if there is something in there, who cares? It's probably just some piece of trash.

But Emily sits up slowly, tossing the pillow aside. Her eyes have grown wide with realization, and she lets out a gasp as Mona pulls a small, ornate brown box from inside the vent.

EMILY

Ali used to use the vent in her room as a hiding place.

ARIA

A hiding place for what?

EMILY

Come on. We all know that Ali used to collect secrets like most people collect stamps.

HANNA

Okay, but why is she still stashing secrets around your house?

Emily shakes her head helplessly. Her eyes start to fill with tears again. The entire Alison that she knows has started to crumble around her.

EMILY

I don't know.

Spencer moves to stand beside Mona, staring down at the box. She runs her finger along the top.

SPENCER

There's no dust. She had this out recently.

HANNA

Can somebody just open the stupid thing already?

Mona digs her nails under the box's lid and attempts to pry it open, but it's shut tight.

MONA

Hold on.

She carefully slides a bobby pin out of her hair, straightens it, and begins picking the lock on the front side of the box. Emily rises to her feet, her face paling.

EMILY

Wait. I don't know if I want to see this.

Aria wraps an arm around her shoulders.

ARIA

Em, we have to know what this is about. We're right here with you.

MONA

Got it.

She drops the bobby pin and starts to open the lid of the box, then stops and raises her eyebrows at Emily as if to say, _"Should I?"_ Emily swallows hard and and gives a short nod. Hanna grabs her hand as Mona and Spencer peer into the now-open box.

SPENCER

Oh my God.

MONA

This is not what I was expecting.

EMILY

What is it?

She breaks away from Aria and Hanna and rushes over to them. Everyone gathers around the box and peers inside to see the five figurines from A.D.'s board game, slightly chipped but mostly intact.

The CAMERA PANS AROUND the girls as they exchange looks of shock and confusion. Then we PAN IN once more on the figurines before we -

FADE TO BLACK

 **INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Emily and Hanna lie side-by-side in bed, asleep. Emily is curled on her side. Her eyes are still puffy from crying. Hanna rolls onto her back as we PAN ACROSS THE ROOM.

 **INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT**

Spencer, Aria, and Mona are gathered around the kitchen island. The five board game figurines are scattered on the counter in front of them, along with the now-empty box. Mona's inspecting the Hanna figurine like she's looking for clues. Spencer is watching her with folded arms. Aria is biting her thumbnail, looking sick to her stomach.

ARIA

There has to be an explanation for this, right?

SPENCER

There's an explanation for everything. It just might not be one we want to hear.

Mona sets down the figurine and gives them both a crazy look.

MONA

You two don't really think there's more than one possible story behind this, do you?

ARIA

What do you mean?

MONA

Come on. Alison has the pieces from A.D.'s twisted boardgame locked up in one of her old secret hideaways, and Emily doesn't know a thing about them? It's not rocket science.

Spencer and Aria exchange a look. They both know what she's getting at, but neither one of them wants to entertain the possibility.

SPENCER

We shouldn't jump to any conclusions.

Aria hesitates, running her finger along the figurine of herself.

ARIA

Look, Spence, I know you and Ali have gotten really close, but...this doesn't exactly look good.

MONA

No, Spencer's right. Let's not make any assumptions just yet.

She slides her laptop out of her bag, which is sitting on one of the stools at the island.

MONA (CONT'D)

Let me see if I can trace Alison's phone. We can't figure out anything until we know where she is.

SPENCER

Oh, so your bluesnarfing days aren't behind you, after all.

MONA

Tracking is not thieving.

She smiles slightly as she begins typing on the computer. Aria and Spencer are just gathering around to watch when the doorbell RINGS. They all jump, startled.

ARIA

It's after midnight.

Exchanging cautious looks, they move into the LIVING ROOM and toward the door. Emily and Hanna emerge in the doorway across the room, bleary-eyed.

EMILY

Was that the doorbell?

HANNA

God, what now?

Emily rubs her eyes, pushes back her hair, and crosses the room. She pulls open the door to reveal JASON DILAURENTIS standing on the other side. Emily looks at him in surprise.

EMILY

Jason?

JASON

Hey. Mind if I come in?

EMILY

Um, no. Go ahead.

She steps aside and watches in obvious confusion as Jason walks inside. Spencer steps forward.

SPENCER

Jason, what are you doing here?

Jason's brow furrows as he looks around at the five girls. His eyes are bloodshot and lined with worry.

JASON

Alison's not here?

Emily lets out a breath and turns away. Hanna sighs and rubs her arm.

SPENCER

No. Didn't Emily's mom explain that she didn't show up to the wedding?

JASON

Yeah, something like that. I called her ten times today but she never picked up.

MONA

Seems like Ali really has disappeared off the edge of the universe.

HANNA

Why didn't you come over earlier?

Jason shakes his head. His face pales.

JASON

I didn't think anything was wrong. I figured Ali changed her mind and took off, and it didn't really surprise me.

The girls shift uncomfortably, trying not to look at Emily. Aria takes a few steps toward Jason.

ARIA

So what changed?

JASON

A blocked number called my phone when I was in the shower.

He pulls out his phone and presses the screen. He holds it out in front of him as the voicemail begins to blare -

ALISON (V.O.)

Help me, please! I need - no! Please, you can't do this! You can't do this! Stop -

Her voice is desperate and hysterical, and the message comes to an abrupt end. The girls stare at the phone, their expressions horrified. Hanna's hands are covering her mouth. Emily lets out a weak groan.

EMILY

Oh my God.

SPENCER

What the hell?

HANNA

Where is she?

JASON

I have no idea. Like I said, the number was blocked.

Mona walks toward him with her hand outstretched.

MONA

Give it here. I'll crack it.

ARIA

Wait, I thought you were going to trace Ali's phone?

MONA

If Alison's really chained in a basement somewhere, do you really think she'd have her cell on her?

Emily lets out a frightened squeak. Spencer wraps an arm around her and squeezes her shoulder.

SPENCER

It's gonna be okay. We'll find her.

Jason holds tight to the phone. He narrows his eyes at Mona.

JASON

You think my sister was kidnapped?

Hanna folds her arms and rolls her eyes.

HANNA

Wouldn't be the first time.

MONA

Well, she doesn't exactly sound like she's at a luxury resort.

With some reluctance, Jason hands her the phone. She smiles satisfactorily.

MONA (CONT'D)

Give me until tomorrow and I'll have the location of that call pin-pointed.

Emily whirls around to face her, her face twisting in agony.

EMILY

Tomorrow?! We can't wait that long! Tomorrow might be too late!

ARIA

Em, listen, I know you're really scared right now, okay, but there's really nothing else we can do tonight.

SPENCER

You're right. If we're going to find Ali, we need to make sure we're well-rested and at the top of our game.

Emily's hands have started to shake uncontrollably.

EMILY

There's no way I'm going to be able to get any sleep tonight.

Jason runs a hand through his hair.

JASON

Yeah, you're not the only one.

Hanna touches Emily's arm gently.

HANNA

I'll stay here with you tonight. Caleb will understand.

Spencer turns to Jason.

SPENCER

And you can crash on the couch in the barn if you want.

JASON

Sounds good.

Emily nods in agreement, giving an unsuccessful attempt at a smile. Her face is so pale that she looks sick. Mona claps her hands together and moves toward the door.

MONA

Now that we've got that all squared away, I think it's time we all turn in. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day.

She and Jason EXIT through the front door, but Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna linger, sharing one last apprehensive look as we reach the -

End of Act Four.


	5. Act 5

ACT FIVE

 **INT. THE REAR WINDOW BREW - DAY**

Spencer stands at the counter where the cream and sugar is located. Five coffees sit in a drink carrier on the counter in front of her. She dumps some sugar into several of the cups and is starting to put the lids back on when -

CALEB (O.S.)

Hey.

Spencer jumps a little, then turns. There are dark circles under her eyes. It looks like she hasn't slept in a while - because she hasn't. Worry over Alison kept her up the entire night before.

Caleb walks over to her. His smile looks a little forced.

SPENCER

Hey.

Caleb's eyes drift down to the carrier full of coffees. He grins slightly and jerks his chin toward it.

CALEB

Isn't that a little extreme even for you?

Spencer rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

SPENCER

They're not all for me.

She meets his eyes, her brow furrowing.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

Didn't Hanna call you last night?

CALEB

I got a text from her saying that she didn't want to leave Emily alone. But judging by your expression, there's more to the story.

Spencer shoots a quick glance around, falling back into her old, paranoid ways. She gestures for Caleb to step closer.

SPENCER

Alison left Jason a voicemail last night. Screaming and pleading for help. She didn't just leave Emily at the altar, Caleb. Something happened to her.

Caleb stares at her in shock. A bit of hurt flashes through his eyes, too - why is Spencer the one telling him this?

CALEB

So you think she was...what, adult-napped?

SPENCER

The phrase is still "kidnapped." And none of us know what to think. All we know is that she's in danger.

Caleb stares past her at nothing in particular.

CALEB

I can't believe Hanna didn't tell me about this.

Spencer hesitates for just a moment before clearing her throat and attempting to make him feel better.

SPENCER

She probably just didn't want you to worry, too. Don't overthink it.

She reaches over and pats him on the shoulder, then checks her watch.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

I really need to -

CALEB

Spencer, wait. I want to help. Do you have Jason's phone? I bet I can track where the call came from.

An awkward look crosses Spencer's face. She knows he's not going to be happy with her answer, but she can't see a way out of telling him.

SPENCER

Yeah, um...thanks, but I think we've got it covered.

Caleb's brow furrows in confusion.

CALEB

By who?

SPENCER

Mona.

His expression immediately darkens, as if a switch has been flipped.

CALEB

She's back in Rosewood?

SPENCER

Yeah. She told Hanna that she's living here again.

Caleb looks at her in complete surprise.

CALEB

And you don't think there's anything weird about that?

SPENCER

I don't really have room in my brain to think about it right now. She's helping us find Ali. That's what matters.

She looks mostly unconcerned, but Caleb's face twists with suspicion.

CALEB

I don't like this. There's more to the story. There always is with Mona.

Spencer sighs and picks up the coffee carrier from the counter.

SPENCER

Look, Caleb, I have to go. Just keep your phone by you, okay? We'll let you know if we need help.

Caleb frowns. He looks like he wants to protest, but before he can speak, Spencer turns and heads for the door. He watches her go, looking frustrated and confused.

 **INT./EXT. ROSEWOOD MAIN STREET - EMILY'S CAR - DAY**

Emily sits behind the wheel of the car, with Aria beside her. Emily is leaning back in her seat, her eyes on her phone. Aria is peering across the street with a determined frown. After a moment, Emily glances over at her and groans.

EMILY

This is pointless.

ARIA

Come on, just a little bit longer.

EMILY

Aria, we've been tailing Melissa for half an hour and all we know is that she drives like an eighty year old woman.

She leans down a little to peer through the front window at the shop across the street from where they're parked - "Nifty Thrifty."

EMILY (CONT'D)

And that she's surprisingly thrifty for a Hastings. None of this is going to help us find Ali!

Aria sighs and tears her eyes away from the street. She lays her hand comfortingly on Emily's arm.

ARIA

We don't know that, okay? For all we know, she could be the one behind all of this. She could lead us right to Ali.

Emily leans her arm against the window and rests her head against her hand.

EMILY

I wish I had your optimism.

ARIA

And I mean, we can't really do anything until Mona figures out where that voicemail came from.

EMILY

I guess you're right. I just...

She trails off as the door to the thrift shop opens and Melissa exits. She's carrying a narrow, navy blue box in both hands.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Wait, there she is.

ARIA

What is she holding?

EMILY

Probably just some stupid knick-knack. Come on, let's get out of here.

She starts to put the car in drive, but Aria stops her, her eyes still on Melissa.

ARIA

Wait. Just one more minute.

Emily sighs but relents, and they both watch through the car window as Melissa walks over to her own car, parked a few yards down from the thrift stop. She moves around to the driver's side, but just as she's reaching out to open the door, the box slides from her hands.

It hits the pavement and the lid flies off. Something silver and shiny slips onto the sidewalk. Both Aria and Emily lean forward as Melissa tilts her head back, looking frustrated.

EMILY

What is that?

ARIA

I don't know.

Melissa stoops down and grabs the object. As she stands with it in her hand, sunlight suddenly glints off of it - _it's a large steak knife with an ornate, wooden handle._ Aria gasps out loud.

ARIA

Oh my God, Em. It's a knife.

Melissa carefully replaces the knife in the box and gets into her car. Aria and Emily stare after her as she drives away.

EMILY

It's a coincidence, right?

ARIA

That would be a hell of a lot of coincidences.

Emily turns to her. Her eyes have grown wild with fear again.

EMILY

So what? You think Melissa's going to take that knife back to Ali and...

She trails off and touches her throat gingerly, unable to continue. Aria grimaces and peers down the street. Melissa's car has vanished.

ARIA

Let's not jump to any conclusions, okay? Anyway, we lost her. Let's just go back to your house.

Emily yanks the car into drive and pulls out onto the street.

 **INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Hanna sits on the sofa, leaning forward with her chin in her hand. The five board game figurines are scattered on the coffee table in front of her. She's staring at them with narrowed eyes. Her expression is pure concentration.

HANNA

So if Ali was kidnapped, does that mean she didn't put these here herself? Maybe someone's trying to frame her. Maybe someone who knows that Ali used to have secret hiding places.

Her frown deepens - she's starting to confuse even herself. Shaking her head, she twists around.

HANNA (CONT'D)

What do you think?

The CAMERA PANS AROUND to Mona, who is standing near the fireplace. She's staring at the ground, looking lost in thought. Hanna watches her for a moment before raising her eyebrows, noticing that something's wrong.

HANNA (CONT'D)

Mona. Hello?

Mona looks up suddenly, like she's coming out of a daze.

MONA

Oh. Um, yeah.

HANNA

Did you hear a single word I just said?

Mona looks defensive for a moment, then sighs. Her shoulders slump with a loss of energy and she sits down heavily beside Hanna.

MONA

Sorry, Han. I'm just having a little trouble getting my head in the game today.

HANNA

Yeah, I noticed. Is something going on?

A beat, then, with suspicion -

HANNA (CONT'D)

You don't know anything about what happened to Alison, do you?

Mona gives her a withering glare.

MONA

I thought we were past that.

Hanna just looks away, clearly unconvinced. Growing more uncomfortable, Mona twists the ring around her finger before relenting -

MONA (CONT'D)

But you're partially right. I have been keeping something from you.

Hanna sits up straighter. Tension immediately fills the room. She can feel that something's not right.

HANNA

What are you talking about?

There's a long silence before Mona finally manages to go on -

MONA

Having a mental illness is like having a prosthetic limb. You can get used to it, you can even forget you have it, but it'll always be there. It's never going away.

Her voice is so low that Hanna has to shift closer to hear. She looks at Mona in obvious confusion.

HANNA

Are you talking about yourself?

MONA

I moved to France because I thought that getting out of Rosewood would help me. But then I spent nearly a month convinced that I had Mary and Alex Drake locked up in the basement of my shop.

She laughs dryly. Hanna reels back a little, clearly horrified. Mona rolls her eyes.

MONA (CONT'D)

It was just a hallucination, Hanna. But they seemed as real as you do right now.

HANNA

So how'd you snap out of it?

MONA

My boyfriend at the time followed me down to the basement one day, without me knowing. I was furious. I was sure that he was going to call his old buddies on the Rosewood police force and turn me in. It took him over a week to get me to realize that none of it was real.

A beat, then -

MONA (CONT'D)

By the end of it all, he was so freaked that he broke up with me. That's when I figured out how bad things had gotten.

She lifts her head. There are tears in her eyes. Hanna is staring at her, speechless.

MONA (CONT'D)

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, too.

HANNA

No. It's fine.

Her voice is faint. She's always known about Mona's illness, but they've never spoken about it so candidly before. She's scared, but she's not sure what she can do.

HANNA (CONT'D)

Has it...happened since then?

MONA

The hallucinations? No. But I can feel that something's not right. It's keeping me from sleeping, eating...it's the same feeling I had -

She cuts off abruptly. Hanna furrows her brow and leans forward, suspicious.

HANNA

The same feeling you had when?

Mona takes a deep breath. There is nothing she wants less than to speak these next words -

MONA

It's how I felt the day of Charlotte's hearing.

Hanna's eyebrows shoot up in alarm.

MONA (CONT'D)

Out of control. Like it's a struggle just to hold onto reality. Last time I managed to keep it together until I got addicted to the game again. But now...it's worse this time.

A tear slips down her cheek. Seeing this, Hanna shifts closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

HANNA

Oh my God. Mona...why didn't you tell me any of this?

Mona wipes away another tear and gives Hanna a dubious look, but doesn't pull away.

MONA

Let's not pretend that you didn't put me out with the trash the last time I was in treatment.

HANNA

Come on, it didn't happen like that.

Mona pulls away from her and jumps up from the sofa, suddenly angry.

MONA

You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself that you wanted me out of your house. You made Caleb do it for you!

Hanna opens her mouth to retort, but can't find the words - she knows Mona's right. She shifts uncomfortably on the sofa, running a hand through her hair. Finally she stands and lets out a breath.

HANNA

Yeah. Maybe you're right. Everyone was breathing down my neck telling me that letting you stay with us was a mistake, and I gave in, okay?

By the time she's finished, her voice has risen. She looks almost mad. Mona stares at her, the hurt evident on her face.

MONA

Okay.

She meets Hanna's eyes for a moment, then seems to come to a decision, and moves toward the door. Hanna groans and grabs her arm.

HANNA

Mona, wait. That didn't come out right. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I did want you to stay with us. But Caleb insisted it was a bad idea, and so did my friends, and...I went along with it. I didn't know what else to do.

MONA

I get why they still have trouble trusting me. But it seemed like we were finally over all that. I thought our friendship meant more to you.

There are tears shining in both of their eyes now. Tentatively, Hanna reaches out and grabs Mona's hand.

HANNA

Remember the gift you gave me at my bridal party? Our old dream wedding book? When I got back from the hospital that night and saw that it was missing, I tore the whole loft apart. I even ruined my manicure digging it out of the trash.

She laughs warmly, and Mona can't help but smile.

MONA

The ultimate sacrifice.

HANNA

I'm sorry that I made you feel like I didn't care. And I promise that as soon as we find Ali, I'll help you through this. You don't have to go through it alone this time.

They exchange a somewhat teary smile, then hug tightly for a long moment. They're just breaking apart when the door opens and Spencer, Aria, and Emily all enter. Hanna and Mona smile at each other once more before turning to them, getting back to business.

Spencer raises the coffee carrier.

SPENCER

I brought sustenance.

EMILY

And we brought news.

She stands shoulder to shoulder with Aria. They both look grim and anxious.

HANNA

What?

MONA

Something to do with Melissa?

Aria nods. Spencer's face whitens.

ARIA

Come on, let's all sit down.

They move as a group further into the living room and sit down on the sofa and chairs. Aria and Emily exchange a look. Emily looks like she's about to be sick with worry.

ARIA (CONT'D)

We followed Melissa to a thrift store.

Hanna cuts in with a snort of disbelief.

HANNA

Melissa's thrifty? That might be the most shocking part of all of this.

EMILY

No. She wasn't scrounging for half-price designer bags. We saw what she came out with - a knife.

ARIA

Yeah, a big one.

Mona crosses her legs, frowning thoughtfully.

MONA

First Melissa reappears the same day that Alison goes missing, and now this?

Emily gives her a hard, suspicious look.

EMILY

She's not the only one who suddenly showed back up.

Mona raises her eyebrows, but before she can retort, Hanna jumps in.

HANNA

Emily. Stop it. I get that you're upset, but Mona's on our side.

Her words are sharp. Emily furrows her brow and looks away, clearly a little offended. Mona gives Hanna a grateful smile.

Aria looks over at Spencer, who is sitting silently, her hands clasped in front of her knees.

ARIA

Isn't this about the time you usually start defending Melissa?

Spencer flinches almost unnoticeably. There's an expression close to anger on her face.

SPENCER

I don't think there's anything to defend this time.

MONA

Really? I'd think it would take more than a steak knife and some strange timing for you to be ready to throw your sister to the wolves.

The others frown - it is odd. Spencer glances around at them and takes a deep breath. It's time to come clean.

SPENCER

You guys don't know the full story. Melissa cut me off a few months ago. All I got was an angry voicemail, no explanation.

The girls are shocked. Emily's brow knits together even more.

EMILY

Why didn't you tell us?

HANNA

Seriously.

SPENCER

It didn't feel like a big deal at the time. Just more Melissa weirdness. But there's obviously more to the story.

ARIA

Well, can you try and talk to her?

Spencer snorts, rolling her eyes.

SPENCER

Yeah, I'm sure that conversation would go well. "Hey sis, I know we haven't spoken in two months, but I just have a few quick questions about the knife my friends saw you carrying around."

Hanna gives a nonchalant shrug.

HANNA

Hey, it gets the point across.

SPENCER

And it also wouldn't give me an actual answer.

Emily is beginning to get frustrated with all of the back-and-forth. She stands abruptly and turns to Mona.

EMILY

Can you track the location of the voicemail now?

MONA

The data transfer should be finishing up as we speak.

She stands as well and walks into the DINING ROOM, with Emily following close behind. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna remain seated. Jason's phone is sitting on the dining room table, hooked up to a laptop. Mona pulls it closer and wakes up the screen. She frowns almost immediately.

MONA (CONT'D)

Wait.

Emily moves closer, noticing her concern.

EMILY

What's wrong?

Mona's eyes widen as she clicks around on the computer screen.

MONA

No, that's not possible...

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna appear in the doorway.

ARIA

Did you find out where the call came from?

Mona steps back from the laptop, completely stunned. She looks around at the girls.

MONA

No. Someone corrupted the data. I can't access it.

SPENCER

You're kidding.

HANNA

How did that happen?

MONA

I thought I had it completely locked down. But someone must have hacked into it remotely.

Emily rushes over to the laptop. She peers at the screen with a look of growing horror.

EMILY

So that's it? We can't find out where she is?

Aria walks over and puts a comforting hand on her arm, trying to be uplifting.

ARIA

Em, no, we'll figure something else out. There has to be another way.

Spencer and Mona exchange a look. They both know this has just gotten a whole lot more difficult. But before anyone can say another word, an ambulance siren begins to blare.

SPENCER

That sounds close.

Hanna folds her arms, grimacing as the wailing grows louder - the first siren has been joined by several others.

HANNA

Yeah, a little too close. What's going on?

Emily's face grows sheet white with dread.

EMILY

Alison!

She sprints toward the door, with the others following. They slam out the front door -

 **EXT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - FRONT YARD - DAY**

The girls run into the center of the yard and freeze, squinting into the swarm of flashing red and blue lights. Three ambulances and four police cars are piled up on the street.

HANNA

Oh my God.

ARIA

What is this?

The girls stare, shocked. At first, it appears as though the police and EMTs are here for them. But then the back doors of one of the ambulances fly open, and paramedics begin to run toward the HASTINGS' HOUSE, with several officers following.

Spencer's heart sinks.

SPENCER

They're going to my house.

She breaks into a run across the lawn to the HASTINGS' FRONT LAWN. She comes to a stop, surrounded by police officers and paramedics, and turns, looking around in a confused and terrified daze.

SPENCER

Mom?!

VERONICA (O.S.)

Spencer!

VERONICA HASTINGS appears at her side. Her face is streaked with tears and her hair is disheveled. She has never looked so unkempt. Another wave of fear rushes through Spencer as her mother grabs her arms.

SPENCER

Mom, what is this? What's going on?

Veronica clutches her hands tightly.

VERONICA

It's your sister.

SPENCER

Melissa?

She turns, horrified. The world begins to spin around her. She is just starting for the house when the front door bursts open. Two paramedics rush out, rolling a stretcher between them. Melissa is strapped to it. There is an oxygen mask over her face and a large bandage, soaked with blood, on her exposed side.

Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Mona run up behind Spencer and watch with wide eyes as the paramedics wheel the unconscious Melissa toward the ambulance. Spencer's chest is heaving. She can barely speak.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

What happened?

VERONICA

I don't know. I found her in the kitchen when I got back from the store. Lying beside her was a knife.

Her voice breaks. She watches desperately as Melissa is loaded into the ambulance, her face twisted in agony. An officer walks over and touches her arm.

OFFICER

Ma'am, there's space in the ambulance if you want to come along.

Veronica immediately steps toward the street, but hesitates and glances back at Spencer. Spencer urges her forward.

SPENCER

Go. I'll meet you at the hospital.

Veronica nods and rushes off toward the ambulance. Spencer turns to the girls, wrapping her arms around herself. She's not crying - her face is pale and her eyes are wide with pure shock. Hanna touches her arm.

HANNA

Hey, she'll be okay.

SPENCER

You don't know that.

Aria squints, watching a few police officers walk into the house.

ARIA

So Melissa was stabbed?

She looks like she's come to a realization. Spencer nods slowly, still dazed.

SPENCER

She must have been. My mom said she was attacked with...

She trails off as what Aria's getting at dawns on her. It seems to hit everyone else at the same moment - their expressions begin to shift from worried to incredulous.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

A knife.

They exchange looks of renewed horror as we -

FADE TO BLACK.

End of Act Five.


	6. Act 6

ACT SIX

 **INT. ROSEWOOD COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - WAITING ROOM - DAY**

Emily, Hanna, and Aria huddle near a row of chairs. Emily's arms are folded, and she's tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

EMILY

Do we all really have to be here?

ARIA

Em, Melissa was just stabbed. We have to be here for Spencer.

EMILY

And Spencer texted us fifteen minutes ago that she's awake! Every second that we spend standing here is another second that someone could be doing even worse to Ali.

She's growing hysterical again. Aria lets out a breath. Hanna's phone buzzes, and she checks it.

HANNA

That was Mona. She and Caleb are getting closer to getting around the data corruption.

ARIA

See? We're not doing nothing. And if Spencer can talk to Melissa, she might be able to find out something about who hurt her.

HANNA

God, Melissa was stabbed with her own knife. Is that called irony?

Aria raises her eyebrows, clearly impressed.

ARIA

Yeah, it actually is.

The door across the room opens, and Toby and Ezra enter. Toby is wearing his police uniform. They stride across the room to the girls urgently.

TOBY

Hey.

Aria reaches out to Ezra, looking confused.

ARIA

What are you guys doing here?

TOBY

I was called in to ask the doctors some questions. First I have to check in with Veronica. Is she back with Melissa?

HANNA

Yeah. Spencer's back there too.

Toby nods and immediately pushes through the double doors into the emergency room.

EZRA

I ran into Toby in the parking lot.

He turns to Aria, taking her arm.

EZRA (CONT'D)

Can we talk? In private?

Aria notices the strained look on his face. She glances at Emily and Hanna, then follows Ezra to the other side of the waiting room.

ARIA

What's up?

Ezra hesitates, running a hand through his hair. He obviously doesn't want to have this conversation.

EZRA

Remember the other day, when you said that you think there's a reason we keep getting rejected from adoption agencies?

ARIA

Yeah...

EZRA

I know I said that was ridiculous. But now I think you might be right.

His tone is dark. Aria's eyes widen.

ARIA

Why, what changed your mind?

Ezra glances around, as if making sure that no one else is in earshot. He looks uncertain and upset.

EZRA

I tried to apply to a new agency I found this morning. I wanted to surprise you. But when I went to submit our information, I was automatically blocked.

His words come out in a rush. Aria can barely follow. Her eyes are locked onto his face.

ARIA

What does that mean?

EZRA

I didn't know either, so I called them. Apparently we've been blocked from applying. She wouldn't tell me why. I got suspicious, so I called a few other agencies we've applied to. Same thing.

Aria gasps out loud.

ARIA

What?

EZRA

The last person I talked to told me that they'd received some kind of anonymous concern, but she hung up before I could ask anything else.

He looks incredibly stressed. Aria twists her wedding band around and around her finger, horrified.

EZRA (CONT'D)

You were right, Aria. Someone's doing this to us on purpose.

As they stand in a stunned, awful silence, we PAN OVER to Emily and Hanna, still huddled on the other side of the waiting room. Emily's wringing her hands obsessively.

EMILY

Do you think the person who attacked Melissa is the same person who kidnapped Ali?

HANNA

God, I hope so.

Emily gives her a look.

HANNA (CONT'D)

What? That means we only have one psycho to deal with.

EMILY

Are we sure Alex is really dead?

Her tone is dry and sarcastic, but Hanna widens her eyes.

HANNA

You think it could've been a mask?

EMILY

Hanna. No. There aren't any more masks, okay? This isn't A.

But they share a look of unease anyway, because something about all of this is beginning to seem more and more familiar.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD COMMUNITY HOSPITAL - PATIENT ROOM - DAY**

Melissa sits upright in the hospital bed. She looks tired and pale, and there is an IV drip connected to her arm. The hem of her shirt is rolled up to reveal a large bandage on her side.

Veronica is perched on the edge of the bed, and Spencer is seated in the chair beside them.

VERONICA

Are you sure you don't want anything other than water? I can ask the nurse to bring you some food.

MELISSA

Water's fine, Mom. The doctor said I shouldn't eat anything until I take my next dose of meds.

VERONICA

Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes.

She kisses Melissa on the forehead, gives Spencer a strained smile, and leaves the room. As soon as the door clicks shut behind her, Spencer is out of her chair. She takes her mother's place on the edge of the bed and opens her mouth, but Melissa holds up her hand to stop her.

MELISSA

Spencer, can we not get into the third degree right now?

SPENCER

I'm not going to interrogate you. I just want to understand what happened.

Melissa rolls her eyes, looking pained and frustrated.

MELISSA

Yeah, well, get in line.

SPENCER

You mean you really didn't see who did it?

MELISSA

I left the knife on the coffee table. Whoever it was came up behind me. By the time I even felt the pain, they were gone.

Several beats of silence fill the room. Melissa closes her eyes. Spencer lets out a long breath, looking conflicted.

SPENCER

Just two more questions. Why did you buy a knife in the first place? And are we ever going to talk about that phone call?

MELISSA

Phone call?

Spencer gives her a withering look.

SPENCER

Come on, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about.

A look of unease passes across Melissa's face. Spencer raises her eyebrows, waiting for an answer, but before she can say a word, the door opens and Veronica reenters with a cup of water in hand. Melissa looks relieved. Spencer deflates with a sigh.

VERONICA

I hope it's cold enough. I couldn't find an ice machine.

MELISSA

I'm sure it's fine.

As she takes the cup from Veronica, Spencer's phone chimes. She pulls it out to see a text from Mona: _We got the location. Meet back at Emily's._

 **INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Mona and Caleb sit side-by-side on the couch, an entire cushion between them. Mona is looking down at the computer on her lap, and Caleb is staring straight forward. The room is filled with the awkward silence of two people who really have nothing to say to each other.

After a few beats, the door bursts open, and Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Ezra rush in. Mona and Caleb immediately stand.

EMILY

You got it?

CALEB

We tracked down the location where the voicemail was sent from.

MONA

We have the exact coordinates.

ARIA

Okay, so where is it?

Mona and Caleb exchange a glance, on the same page for once.

MONA

We couldn't tell. The coordinates are located just outside the borders of Rosewood's map.

Emily lets out a frustrated groan.

EMILY

Great.

SPENCER

That doesn't matter. We can still get there.

HANNA

Without knowing what this place is? We could walk right into Dollhouse 2.0!

Ezra lets out a choked laugh. He has only just been caught up on what's been going on, and his nerves are written all over his face.

EZRA

Yeah, let's definitely try and avoid that.

CALEB

So what's plan B?

Spencer glances over at Emily. Her face is pale with fear and tears are sliding down her cheeks again.

SPENCER

There's no plan B. We'll follow the map as far as it goes, and we'll figure it out from there.

ARIA

What happens if it's some kind of trap?

SPENCER

That's just a risk we'll have to take if we want to bring Ali home.

Everyone exchanges looks of apprehension, but no one disagrees. Finally, Caleb lets out a breath.

CALEB

We'll have to take two cars.

MONA

Seven people storming into the unknown? That's asking for a bullseye on our foreheads.

HANNA

Mona's right. We can't all go.

She grips Caleb's hands tightly and glances between him and Ezra.

HANNA (CONT'D)

The five of us will go. You two stay here in case we need back-up.

Caleb reels back as if she slapped him.

CALEB

Are you serious? No way. I'm not letting you do this without me.

Her mouth twitches up in a slight smile.

HANNA

Good thing I don't need your permission, then.

She pats his arm, ignoring the stunned look on his face.

HANNA (CONT'D)

I'll be fine. I won't be alone.

SPENCER

We need you guys here in case something goes wrong. I filled Toby in at the hospital. He'll be on stand-by, too.

ARIA

What about Jason? Shouldn't he come with us?

SPENCER

He left this morning to go visit his dad, see if he might know anything about where Ali is. He's probably halfway to North Carolina by now.

Emily moves hastily toward the door, shoving her phone in the pocket of her jeans.

EMILY

We might not have much time left. Let's go!

Ezra hugs Aria tightly.

EZRA

Be careful.

ARIA

I promise.

Caleb, still looking disgruntled, kisses Hanna on the forehead.

CALEB

Call us the second you need us.

HANNA

We will.

MONA

Spencer, you drive.

Spencer grabs her keys from the coffee table just as Emily pushes out the front door. She doesn't look back.

 **INT. DARK UNKNOWN ROOM - DAY**

Alison sits in a wooden chair, surrounded by darkness. The contents of the space around her cannot be seen. Her arms are bent around the back of the chair, and her hands are bound together. She's staring down at her lap, her brow furrowed in distress. Her chest is heaving.

We hear the sound of a door opening, and a strip of dim light falls over Alison. She looks up at the sound of footsteps entering the room. For just a moment, her face registers fear, but it morphs quickly into anger.

ALISON

I can't believe you would do this.

Her voice is shaking. She stares up at her unknown captor as we -

FADE TO BLACK.

 **INT. SPENCER'S CAR - EVENING**

The five girls are packed into Spencer's SUV. Spencer is driving and Mona is in the passenger seat, balancing her laptop on her lap. Emily, Hanna, and Aria sit behind them, leaning forward to peer out the front window. Spencer's face is set with concentration as she drives.

EMILY

Can't you go any faster?

SPENCER

I'm doing fifteen above the limit! This is going to take a lot longer if we get pulled over for speeding.

Aria reaches over and pats Emily's shoulder.

ARIA

Em, it's gonna be okay. We'll find out where Alison's being kept, and we'll bring her home.

Hanna snorts, rolling her eyes.

HANNA

Something tells me it's going to be a little harder than that.

Emily sighs and rests the side of her head against the car window. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through it for a moment, her expression souring.

EMILY

My mom's starting to ask questions. At first she figured I just needed a break from the girls after Ali left me, but I think she's realizing that something's up.

HANNA

Don't tell her anything.

EMILY

Of course I won't.

Aria peers out the side window with a frown.

ARIA

How much longer until we get to the coordinates?

Mona looks intently down at the map on her laptop.

MONA

Two miles till we reach the edge of town. If I'm right, the location of the coordinates should be a straight shot from there.

A few beats pass in silence. Hanna and Aria glance at each other. Spencer's eyes flicker to the rearview mirror. At last Hanna clears her throat.

HANNA

Mona...thank you.

Mona twists around, raising her eyebrows in exaggerated confusion.

MONA

Whatever for?

HANNA

We all know Ali's not your favorite person. You didn't have to do all of this to help us.

Mona turns back around to face front. She tries - and fails - to look indifferent.

MONA

I may not be Alison's biggest fan, but that doesn't mean I want to hear about the discovery of her chopped-up body on the news. And it's not like the four of you would be able to do this on your own.

Emily grimaces at the graphic image. Spencer lets out a low breath.

SPENCER

Look, we all talked on the way back from the hospital. We realized that we might not have always been fair to you.

ARIA

You've done a lot to help us since you stopped being A. I think we've overlooked that.

EMILY

Without you, we never would've gotten away with what happened to Rollins. Or saved Spencer from Alex.

Mona smiles wryly.

MONA

It was nothing. Now stop before you bring a tear to my eye.

The other girls laugh a little.

HANNA

It's not nothing. It really does mean a lot to us. And we're sorry that we made you feel like such an outsider.

Emily, Spencer, and Aria murmur their agreement.

ARIA

So...do you think we can move past all this?

She leans forward in her seat. Mona folds her arms and lifts her chin, her eyes narrowing.

MONA

I don't know. I'll have to think about it.

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up. The girls in the backseat glance at each other, clearly bemused. Mona lets them wait for a moment, then breaks into a smile.

MONA (CONT'D)

I'm kidding. I thought you'd never ask.

Aria lets out a breath. Hanna beams and reaches over to squeeze Mona's hand. Even Emily manages a smile. Only Spencer looks anything other than happy. She frowns as the road before them comes to an end. The car slows to a stop in front of a thick cluster of trees.

SPENCER

Uh, sorry to break up the moment, but...

She gestures to the forest surrounding them. Mona checks the map again.

MONA

Looks like we've reached the edge of town.

Hanna points toward the trees, letting out an incredulous laugh.

HANNA

Ali's somewhere in there?

ARIA

Looks like it.

Emily is already unbuckling her seatbelt. She switches on her phone's flashlight with a look of determination.

EMILY

Let's go find Ali.

She swings open the car door and slides out without another word. The others exchange apprehensive looks. Finally, Spencer undoes her own seatbelt.

SPENCER

We all stick together. No matter what.

End of Act Six.


	7. Act 7, Part 1

So I ended up cutting act seven into two halves, because I forgot how insanely long this act is until just now. You're welcome for not leaving you with _too_ much of a cliffhanger at the end. ;) This reveal, and the story that will follow next week, got some mixed responses when I initially posted this script, so I hope you like it, and if not...well, I do, so oh well! As always, let me know what you think, but as we really get into the reveal, remember that even if you don't love everything here, there's still always a nice way to leave constructive criticism!

* * *

ACT SEVEN

 **EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE ROSEWOOD - EVENING**

The sun is setting, and the woods are rapidly darkening. The girls hold their phones out in front of them, lighting the way as they trek through the trees.

EMILY

Does anyone see anything?

HANNA

Just a lot of trees.

Aria swats at something in front of her face, grimacing.

ARIA

God, and a really, really big mosquito.

Mona, who's leading the group, suddenly comes to a halt, and the other girls nearly ram into her.

MONA

I don't understand. This should be it.

SPENCER

No, it can't be.

Mona holds out her phone, showing Spencer the map on it.

MONA

I've been tracking how far we've walked according to the map's scale. We should be right on top of it.

Emily throws out her arms, clearly at the end of her rope.

EMILY

You must have gotten it wrong!

Mona raises her eyebrows dubiously, as if the very idea of this is ridiculous.

MONA

Trust me. I didn't.

ARIA

Maybe this really is a trap.

Hanna rubs at her arms.

HANNA

Okay, I officially have goose bumps. I say we turn back.

Emily whirls around to face her. Now that their only lead appears to be a bust, she's frantic again.

EMILY

No! This is all we've got. There has to be something.

SPENCER

I think I might have found it.

Her eyes are locked onto something several feet away. The girls turn to follow her gaze. There is a small, laminated piece of paper attached to a tree nearby. Cautiously, Spencer walks over and grabs it.

EMILY

What is that?

Spencer furrows her brow at the paper, then looks up, frowning.

SPENCER

You guys need to see this.

The girls crowd around her as she holds out the paper. We PAN IN on the words as Mona reads them aloud.

MONA

"Go back to the place where it all began. Kisses. -A."

Gasps of horror echo around the group as the girls stare at the message, written neatly in typerwriter font.

HANNA

Kisses?

ARIA

A?

SPENCER

So Alison's kidnapper really is some sort of copycat.

Emily's eyes scan the note frantically, as if she's trying to decipher a hidden meaning.

EMILY

Where it all began. What does that mean?

SPENCER

The barn?

Mona shakes her head thoughtfully.

MONA

There's no way Ali's trapped there. We were right next door all day, we would've gotten some indication.

SPENCER

What else could it be talking about?

HANNA

What is "it," anyway? Where what all began?

Aria suddenly straightens up, her eyes widening with realization. She lets out a little sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeak.

ARIA

Oh my God. I think I got it. I got the first ever A message in the high school.

MONA

In Ezra's classroom.

EMILY

Alison's classroom.

They exchange looks, then begin to run back through the woods in the direction they came.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - MAIN HALLWAY - EVENING**

The school is eerily dark and silent. All of the lights have been turned off. The five girls group together near a row of lockers, looking a combination of freaked out and determined.

HANNA

How'd you know that the gym doors would be unlocked?

MONA

They always were when we went here.

Aria glances around. She can feel the hair on her arms standing up, and she wraps her arms tightly around herself.

ARIA

Does anyone else know that we're here?

SPENCER

Yeah, I texted Toby before we left the woods.

Aria lets out a long, anxious breath.

ARIA

Good.

EMILY

Ali's classroom is right around the corner. That must be where A - or whoever - is holding her hostage, right?

SPENCER

Only one way to find out.

She holds her phone, flashlight on, out in front of her, and is just starting to take a step forward when the school's intercom suddenly CRACKLES to life. The girls freeze, their faces paling.

HANNA

What the hell?

ARIA

Someone's in the main office.

Emily whips around. She makes a move to run in that direction, but Spencer grabs her arm to stop her just as -

ALISON (V.O.)

Hello?

DETECTIVE TANNER (V.O.)

Alison. This is Detective Tanner.

The girls stare up at the ceiling, from which the voices are echoing down.

EMILY

What is this?

ALISON (V.O.)

So I guess you got my email.

DETECTIVE TANNER (V.O.)

I did. Thank you. I'm not surprised that everyone's first priority was to get disposable phones.

ALISON (V.O.)

I wasn't sure how long we wouldn't have access to our real phones. And with everything going on, I wanted to know you were able to contact me.

The girls' confusion grows as they listen.

SPENCER

This must have been back when the police raided our houses.

MONA

Sounds like Alison gave Tanner the number to her burner phone.

HANNA

Why would she do that?

EMILY

I don't know. But we need to get to the office, now.

Before anyone can make a move, a SLAM echoes down the hallway. They all whip around, expressions of terror crossing their faces.

ARIA

That definitely didn't come from the front office.

SPENCER

Then we'll have to split up, check both.

Emily gives a sharp, determined nod. She's already started to turn away.

EMILY

I'll head down to Ali's classroom.

Aria immediately grabs her hand.

ARIA

I'll come with you.

Mona looks over at Hanna and Spencer.

MONA

You two go to the office. I'm going to check out guidance first. There's an intercom in there, too.

HANNA

Are you sure you should go by yourself?

For a moment, Mona looks flattered - finally they've started to show some concern for her, too. But then she waves the question away dismissively.

MONA

It's one room. All I have to do is take a quick look around. I'll catch up with you.

Spencer glances around at the group once more.

SPENCER

Send an SOS if anything happens.

HANNA

Yeah, or just scream.

Spencer rolls her eyes as Emily tugs Aria toward the hallway of classrooms. She, Hanna, and Mona then head off in the opposite direction.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - GUIDANCE OFFICE - NIGHT**

Mona eases the door closed behind her, then illuminates the room with her phone's flashlight. A desk, several chairs, and a filing cabinet are the only pieces of furniture in the room. Everything is almost eerily silent. Mona steps further into the room and beams the light around, searching for any sign that something isn't right. After a few moments, satisfied, she turns back toward the door.

Suddenly, a female figure with wavy blond hair appears in the doorway, her face turned away. Mona frowns and takes a step forward cautiously.

MONA

Alison?

The figure begins to turn just as we CUT BACK TO Mona. She gasps, leaping back as her hand flies to her mouth. Then she blinks hard, and when she opens her eyes again, the person is gone. She lets out a breath, but still looks completely rattled.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - ALISON'S CLASSROOM - NIGHT**

Aria and Emily burst into the classroom, which is as dark as the hallway. As soon as they hold their flashlights out, they both let out gasps of horror.

EMILY

Oh my God. Ali!

The CAMERA PANS AROUND to reveal Alison sitting in a chair in the center of the room. Her mouth isn't gagged, but her hands are tied behind her back and her hair lies flat around her face.

ALISON

Emily!

Emily runs over and kneels down in front of her. Aria follows on her heels. Emily puts her hands on Alison's arms, looking terrified.

EMILY

I'm so glad you're okay. What happened to you?

Alison looks toward the door.

ALISON

Where are Hanna and Spencer?

ARIA

Right down the hall. I'll text them now.

She pulls out her phone and begins texting.

EMILY

You have no idea how worried we've - I've \- been.

ALISON

Trust me, I have some idea.

EMILY

I'll get you untied.

She stands and bends over the back of Alison's chair.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Spencer, Hanna, and Mona reconvene outside of the door to the front office. Spencer shakes her head.

SPENCER

Nothing. Someone must have preset that recording, or played it remotely.

MONA

Nothing in guidance, either.

She looks sick to her stomach. Hanna eyes her suspiciously as Spencer checks her phone. Her eyes widen.

SPENCER

Aria and Emily found Alison.

HANNA

Thank God.

Spencer immediately begins rushing down the hallway. Hanna moves to follow, then pauses and glances at Mona.

HANNA

Okay, why do you look like you just ate a bad tuna melt?

Mona checks to make sure that Spencer is out of earshot, then sighs and relents.

MONA

Remember yesterday, when I told you I'd had all those hallucinations?

Hanna shifts uncomfortably, getting the feeling she knows where this is going.

HANNA

You had another one?

MONA

I mean, unless...yeah. I must have.

Hanna sighs and gives her a sympathetic look.

HANNA

You'll get through this. You always do.

Mona tries to smile in return, but still looks unsettled as we CUT TO -

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - ALISON'S CLASSROOM - NIGHT**

Hanna and Mona slip into the room just as Emily breaks apart from Alison, who has been freed from the chair and is standing. Hanna lets out a breath of relief and immediately goes to hug her.

HANNA

God, I'm so glad you're alive.

Alison chuckles weakly as she pulls away.

ALISON

I can't believe you guys found me.

ARIA

Ali, what is going on? You were seriously kidnapped?

The girls gather around. Alison presses a hand to her mouth, looking nauseated and scared.

ALISON

I'm not really sure what happened. The last thing I remember is getting ready to go meet Jason. I woke up tied to this chair.

EMILY

You mean you've been here this whole thing?

Alison nods miserably. Emily immediately flings her arms around her once again.

MONA

And you have no idea who did this to you?

SPENCER

Or why?

Alison wraps her arms around herself and shudders.

ALISON

Nope. I...I haven't seen anyone since I've been here.

HANNA

Seriously?

Aria waves her hands in front of her face like she's trying to clear away the confusion.

ARIA

Why would someone kidnap you and just dump you in the school?

ALISON

You guys probably showed up before they could do whatever they had planned.

She grabs Emily's hand and pulls her gently toward the door.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Can we just get out of here? Please?

EMILY

Yeah, of course.

SPENCER

We need to be careful. Someone played that recording over the intercom.

Alison and Emily are just feet away from the door, the others following behind, when it suddenly slams shut with a BANG. Everyone jumps.

HANNA

Holy crap. Was that the wind?

MONA

We're inside, Hanna.

Aria rushes over to the door and yanks on the handle desperately.

ARIA

It's locked.

In the next moment, a small silver canister flies through the classroom's window, shattering it. The girls cry out in alarm, leaping back as the canister hits the ground and rolls to the center of the room. Immediately, a beeping sound begins to emanate from it.

ALISON

What is that?

EMILY

Why is it making that noise?

The beeping begins to get quicker. Spencer peers down at it curiously. Her eyes widen.

SPENCER

Whatever it is, it's about to detonate. Everybody get back!

The girls instantly back up against the walls. And they're just in time - with a deafening BANG, the canister explodes. Everyone shrieks, pressing themselves against the walls of the room as white smoke fills it. Emily and Alison clutch each other.

The smoke finally clears, and the girls turn away from the wall, breathless, squinting. Their faces drain of color, and pure shock overtakes their expressions. The canister is gone, and standing in its place in the very center of the room is none other than CHARLOTTE DRAKE.

CHARLOTTE

How's that for a grand entrance?

She smiles around at the girls, looking incredibly pleased with herself. Her hair is shiny, her skin is flawless, and she is indubitably, inarguably not dead.


	8. Act 7, Part 2

Okay, this part is still really long, I'm sorry. But it _is_ the rest of A's story, so what do you expect? Again, I'm sure that not everyone is going to _love_ my explanation or the details, but even if you don't, please remember to be kind in the reviews! It's just a story. There's only one short act left, which will be up next weekend!

* * *

Spencer sucks in a breath. Aria stumbles back, grabbing onto a desk for support. Mona stands stock-still, staring at Charlotte as if something has just started to make sense.

SPENCER

No, I don't believe this.

HANNA

It's a mask, right?

Her voice is trembling. Charlotte tilts her head, one eyebrow arching in obvious amusement.

CHARLOTTE

Hmm. Good thinking. But no. Not this time.

Aria leans over to Spencer. When she speaks, her voice is high and pinched -

ARIA

Tell me I'm dreaming. Or hallucinating.

SPENCER

Unless we're all having some kind of group hallucination, I don't think so.

Mona stares directly at Charlotte, realization washing over her.

MONA

Then I wasn't hallucinating either. I really did see you outside the guidance office.

CHARLOTTE

Yes you did.

Her mouth curves into a nasty, taunting smirk.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

But that still doesn't make you anything more than "Crazy Mona."

Mona stumbles back slightly. Emily clutches Alison's hand, her face deathly pale. She looks at Alison, opening and closing her mouth, at a loss for words. Alison just shakes her head silently, her eyes wide.

The eye contact seems to spur Emily into motion. She releases Alison's hand and strides up to Charlotte, her face twisting in anger.

EMILY

It was all you. You kidnapped Alison. You ruined our wedding. You hurt Melissa.

Charlotte's smile widens. She dips into a mocking curtsy.

CHARLOTTE

Guilty as charged.

Alison pushes toward her, finally finding her voice.

ALISON

I don't understand. We all saw your body.

MONA

I saw more than that. I saw what I...what I did to you that night. You were dead.

Charlotte laughs. The sound is harsh. Taunting. She's loving every minute of this.

CHARLOTTE

I knew I could goad you into hurting me that night at the bell tower.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH - BELLTOWER - NIGHT - FLASHBACK**

Mona slowly rises from her knees. Her hand is pressed to her mouth and she's shaking all over as she stares at the red mark on the back of the motionless Charlotte's neck. With a choked cry, she drops the remains of the flower bouquet and flees down the creaky steps.

A beat, and then Charlotte slowly flickers open her eyes and rises.

CHARLOTTE (V.O.)

The only thing I couldn't believe was that you honestly thought that would do me in.

She winces and reaches back to touch the wound on the back of her neck. Her fingers come away tinged with blood, and she smiles faintly, satisfied.

CHARLOTTE (V.O.)

You barely broke the skin.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - ALISON'S CLASSROOM - NIGHT**

The girls stare at Charlotte in disbelief. Spencer looks aghast.

SPENCER

You faked your own death that night?

ALISON

But...your corpse...

CHARLOTTE

Honey, this wasn't the first time I've managed to get ahold of a cadaver. Or hacked into online autopsy records and changed a few tiny details.

She walks a few paces and nudges Hanna, who's standing closest to her. Hanna grimaces and shifts away.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

And how impressive was that mask? All it took were a few lessons from my old friend Hector Lime. Sometimes I surprise even myself.

She's practically glowing with pride at her own scheme. The girls look sick to their stomachs.

ARIA

But why? Why would you do that?

EMILY

You were finally free, you could have started a normal life!

Charlotte scoffs, waving the words away like they're disgusting to her.

CHARLOTTE

I never wanted a "normal life." I spent five years pining after what I lost that night at Radley. When I finally got Alison to petition for my release, I set my sights on getting the game back. And the easiest way to convince everyone that I wasn't A again was to make them think I couldn't be.

Spencer pinches the bridge of her nose. Her head is pounding with this sudden onslaught of information. Hanna brushes her hair frantically out of her face.

HANNA

But wait, I thought Alex was A.D.

CHARLOTTE

She was. I was all geared up to send my first text when someone else beat me to it.

SPENCER

So you mean you didn't know it was Alex? You weren't working with her?

Charlotte begins pacing around the center of the room, leisurely, like she has all the time in the world. She's been waiting for this grand reveal and she's not about to let it go to waste.

CHARLOTTE

All I knew was that someone was copying my old game, trying to find out who killed me.

Mona opens her mouth angrily, ready to take rightful ownership of the game she started, but Hanna shushes her.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

It was flattering, really. But as desperate as I was to find out who it was, it was also kind of fun to sit back and watch the game from afar.

A beat, then -

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

When Alex ended the board game, I thought it was over. And, to be honest, ladies, I have to say that I wasn't that impressed. She didn't know what it really meant to be A, to play the game. I knew I could do better.

EMILY

But a whole year passed before Alex kidnapped Spencer. Why didn't you make a move then?

CHARLOTTE

The game is all about secrets. Lies. I figured it was only a matter of time before you all slipped back into your old habits. So I waited and watched until Alex revealed herself. And then I waited some more after that.

Her mouth twists into an irritated scowl.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

But it was like an invasion of the body-snatchers. God, you've all been so boring.

MONA

Well, sorry to disappoint you.

Alison folds her arms, lifting her chin in a powerful gesture.

ALISON

We made a promise. No more lying. Those days are behind us.

Charlotte gives her a long, lingering look. A slow smirk spreads across her face. When she speaks, her voice comes out in a conspiratorial whisper -

CHARLOTTE

Oh, Ali. You can drop the act now, okay?

The girls' heads whip around to face Alison, who frowns at Charlotte, her brow furrowing.

ALISON

What are you talking about?

Charlotte gives her one last smirk before glancing around at the rest of the girls, spreading her arms wide.

CHARLOTTE

The plan I have in store is way too much for just little old me. I knew that I'd need help. And I knew just who to reach out to.

 **INT. DILAURENTIS-FIELDS HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY - FLASHBACK**

Alison walks into the room and tosses a small stuffed rabbit onto the couch, just having returned from putting the girls down for their naps. She straightens a few magazines on the coffee table and is just starting to sit down when the doorbell rings.

Sighing in irritation at being interrupted, Alison walks to the door and opens it to reveal a small brown box sitting just on the other side. Alison raises an eyebrow and reaches down to pick it up.

There is no return address or label. Alison tears off the tape and opens the flaps. A note sits on top of a layer of tissue paper. Red words glow up at her ominiously: _DID YOU MISS ME? KISSES, -A_

ALISON

Oh my God.

She stares down at the message for just a moment before letting out a short laugh and shaking her head. This is obviously just a joke, a prank from her students. She leans out onto the FRONT PORCH and looks left and right.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Okay, guys, you can come on out! First the black hoodies in class, and now this? Seriously?

She's met with silence. The front lawn appears undisturbed. Frowning, Alison steps back INSIDE and cautiously lifts the tissue paper. Then she gasps and drops the box. The five figurines from A.D.'s old board game crash to the floor.

Alison presses a hand to her chest. This can't be happening. Breathing hard, she takes a few steps back. Suddenly, a hand reaches out, thumping down on her shoulder.

CHARLOTTE

So? Did you?

Alison whips around to face the cousin she thought to be dead. She screams, then claps a hand to her mouth, her eyes darting in the direction of Lily and Grace's bedroom.

ALISON

No. No, this isn't happening to me again.

She leaps forward and reaches out toward Charlotte's face. Charlotte grabs her wrist with lightning reflexes.

CHARLOTTE

You seriously think this is a mask? Hello, Ali, I'm talking, aren't I?

She releases Alison's arm. Alison falls back, nearly tripping over one of the figurines.

ALISON

It is you.

Her voice is hushed with disbelief. Charlotte gives her a warm smile.

CHARLOTTE

In the flesh. You didn't really think I'd let myself get struck down the very night I finally got out of the ward, did you?

ALISON

I don't...I don't understand.

Charlotte spreads her arms out in a triumphant, celebratory gesture. She gives Alison a broad smile.

CHARLOTTE

You will soon. It's time to start the A game again, Ali.

She reaches into the pocket of her jacket. A pocket knife glints in her hand. Alison's eyes widen in terror.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

And I know I can count on your help.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - ALISON'S CLASSROOM - NIGHT**

Alison's face has turned bright red. Spencer folds her arms. Mona looks a bit smug.

ALISON

She's lying. None of that happened.

Emily reaches out for her. But is there a slight hesitation in the movement?

EMILY

Of course it didn't. We believe you.

Mona narrows her eyes at Alison dubiously.

MONA

Then what about the board game pieces we found hidden in your old secret box?

Emily gestures to Charlotte almost aggressively. There's a certain sense of desperation shining in her eyes.

EMILY

She obviously put them there! She's setting Ali up!

Alison squeezes Emily's hands tightly as Charlotte laughs. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna exchange a glance across the room. They're not sure what to believe anymore.

CHARLOTTE

As much as that sounds like something I might do, no. Sorry to break it to you, but your BFF jumped at the chance to turn against you as soon as she figured out it would save her own skin.

Spencer turns to Alison, the girl she's come to love as her cousin. Betrayal is evident on her face.

SPENCER

Ali.

ARIA

Is she telling the truth?

Tears are shining in Alison's eyes. She looks on the verge of hysteria.

ALISON

I swear to you, she's not! I would never do that to you!

CHARLOTTE

Oh. But you would. And it wasn't the first time, either.

She pulls a small device out of the pocket of her black hoodie.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

I get it. You believe her over me. But maybe you'll change your minds once you hear the rest of that little recording.

She hits a button on the device. Alison freezes as her own voice comes blaring out of the school's intercom.

TANNER (V.O.)

I'm calling because I need you and your friends down at the station. We've discovered some new evidence linking them to your husband's death.

ALISON (V.O.)

What did you find?

TANNER (V.O.)

One of my officers discovered a fragment of windshield in Spencer Hastings' shower drain.

Hanna interrupts, shooting Alison a confused glance -

HANNA

Why was she telling you all that?

Charlotte gives her a warning look.

ALISON (V.O.)

I see.

TANNER (V.O.)

Yes. It matches another fragment found under Mr. Dunhill's fingernails. This just might be enough to build a strong case against your friends.

ALISON (V.O.)

My friends.

TANNER (V.O.)

Don't worry, Ms. DiLaurentis. I haven't forgotten our deal. You've given me valuable insight that led to the acquisition of this evidence. I will make sure that as far as anyone knows, you remained at Welby Sanitarium during the entirety of the night Mr. Dunhill was murdered.

Alison's disembodied voice breathes a sigh of relief. It booms around the classroom, hitting the girls like a shockwave.

ALISON (V.O.)

Thank you, Detective.

Charlotte hits the button on the device again, and the room goes silent. All eyes turn to Alison. Spencer is ready to breathe fire. Hanna slowly folds her arms. Mona looks like she is trying to hide a smile.

SPENCER

You're kidding me.

HANNA

You made a deal with Tanner?

Emily backs a few steps away from Alison, as if worried that she might explode.

EMILY

Ali, what was that?

Alison sucks in a breath. Her eyes are locked onto a very satisfied Charlotte.

ALISON

Where did you get that?

CHARLOTTE

I might not have been A.D., but that doesn't mean I wasn't keeping tabs on all of you. I was prepared to use that recording as blackmail, if you refused to join my team. But it turned out convincing you was easier than I thought it would be.

MONA

Do you have an explanation for that, Ali?

ARIA

Talk.

ALISON

Fine!

The shout reverberates through the air. Emily gasps like she's been punched.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Yes, Hanna, I made a deal with Tanner. The police were closing in on us and I just - I couldn't handle the idea of going to jail. Again. So I promised to give her any information I had about our connection to that night, and she promised to make sure my name was left out of all of it.

Hanna shakes her head, disgusted.

HANNA

God. You really haven't changed, have you? Still looking out for number one.

ALISON

What was I supposed to do?! Just let myself rot in jail?

EMILY

We were supposed to stick together! No matter what!

A tear rolls down her cheek. Her heart is breaking all over again as she sees Alison in a new (or, rather, old) light.

EMILY (CONT'D)

You know, we all could have done the same thing to save ourselves. But we didn't. We face the consequences together. We don't go behind each other's backs.

She looks at Alison full-on. Her right hand flies to her engagement ring.

EMILY (CONT'D)

Especially not us.

Alison's breathing comes fast and hard with panic. There are tears in her eyes as well.

ALISON

I'm sorry, Emily. I'm so sorry.

Emily just squeezes her eyes closed and turns away, as if even the sight of Alison pains her. Hanna shakes her head in disgust.

HANNA

Wow, Ali.

Mona rolls her eyes and seems to speak mostly to herself -

MONA

Can't say I'm surprised.

Charlotte looks around at everyone as though Christmas has come early. Finally it seems as though her age-old goal of pulling the PLLs apart has worked. Spencer is the only one who doesn't look disgusted or upset. She's staring at Charlotte with a kind of rapt, horrified attention.

SPENCER

If you've been the one doing all of this...that means you killed Alex, didn't you?

Charlotte doesn't even try to deny it, although for the first time, the corners of her mouth twitch down.

CHARLOTTE

It wasn't easy. You know how close we were. But I didn't have any other choice.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD CORRECTIONAL FACILITY - ALEX'S CELL - NIGHT - FLASHBACK**

Alex and Charlotte hug tightly in the center of Alex's cell. Alex's face is wet with happy tears. A black wig and dark sunglasses, along with one of Charlotte's fake ID's, sit on the table beside the bed.

ALEX

I don't think I've ever been this happy to see someone.

Charlotte pulls away and smiles, gripping Alex's arms tightly.

CHARLOTTE

I hope I didn't scare you too badly at first.

ALEX

I thought I was going mad. But it's worth it.

CHARLOTTE

I'm so proud of you, Alex. And I'm going to help you get out of here.

Alex moves away. She crosses her arms and lets out a harsh, disbelieving laugh.

ALEX

Fat chance of that. Two counts of kidnapping and a charge of murder on top of the stalking and harassment? I'll be lucky if I ever see the light of day again.

Charlotte goes to her, grabbing her hands.

CHARLOTTE

I mean it. I can get you out...and soon.

Alex's face shifts from despondent to intrigued. She gives Charlotte a slight smirk.

ALEX

Alright. And what do you want in return?

CHARLOTTE

You know me too well.

She sits down on the edge of Alex's narrow, hard bed and pats the place beside her. She waits until Alex is seated before continuing in a hushed voice -

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

I watched you play the game. And now I need your help.

ALEX

Help with what, Charlotte?

CHARLOTTE

I faked my death so I could be A again. But I can't do it alone. What do you say to a team-up? You, me, and Alison?

Alex's eyebrows shoot up.

ALEX

Alison?

Charlotte nods. Alex frowns, glancing at the door to her cell as if afraid that a guard is about to burst in.

ALEX (CONT'D)

So you want me to play the game with you.

CHARLOTTE

Exactly. When I tell you what I have planned for those bitches, you won't be able to resist.

ALEX

I don't know.

The words come out in a rush. Charlotte furrows her brow. Even Alex looked surprised, as if her mouth moved independently of her brain.

CHARLOTTE

You don't know what?

Alex takes a moment to gather herself, then -

ALEX

I don't want to play the game again. I'm done.

CHARLOTTE

You're joking.

ALEX

I'm not. I had a life before this, Charlotte. Being A turned me into someone that I wasn't, someone obsessed with revenge and taking what I thought should be mine. I don't want that anymore.

The joyous, devious smile begins to slip from Charlotte's face as it starts to sink in that Alex is serious.

CHARLOTTE

Are you forgetting how much I've done for you? How close we used to be? I'm your sister.

ALEX

So is Spencer. And now I might finally have a chance to have a real relationship with her. I'm not giving that up. I'm sorry, Charlotte.

A long silence follows. Alex stands and looks toward the door, a clear indication that it's time for Charlotte to go. Charlotte stares hard at her. Anger flares in her eyes, but her voice is almost scarily composed -

CHARLOTTE

Fine. If that's how you feel. I really didn't want it to have to come to this, but...

Alex's face flashes with sudden fear as we CUT TO:

 **INT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - ALISON'S CLASSROOM - NIGHT**

The girls stare at Charlotte in horror. This is all begining to feel very real - and very frightening.

SPENCER

You murdered her. Your own sister.

CHARLOTTE

The very next day. She knew that I was alive and wanted to start playing the game again. That made her a liability. I'm not saying I'm proud of it. But it was what I had to do.

HANNA

God, you are so twisted.

Alison suddenly steps forward, looking stricken.

ALISON

What about me? If I'd had a change of heart, would you have killed me, too?

Charlotte studies her for a long beat, then -

CHARLOTTE

Yes.

Alison lets out a strangled sound. Emily begins to reach out for her in comfort, but hesitates, her arm falling to her side.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

In fact, you should consider yourself lucky, Ali. I knew you were having second thoughts. I saw your nerves in the few days before the wedding. I could see it in your eyes. That's why I actually tied you up in here. I wasn't about to let you bail on me and go running back to your friends. That would have ruined everything.

ALISON

So those five years really were just one big act. You don't care about me at all.

Charlotte gives her a simpering smile.

CHARLOTTE

Oh, sweetie. Of course I do. I just have to keep everything in perspective.

She claps her hands and looks around at the girls.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

Speaking of which, aren't you all just dying to know what I have in store?

MONA

Considering how dramatically you just revealed yourself, I have a feeling you're not going back to anonymous texts.

CHARLOTTE

Oh no. This goes way beyond that.

She winks and struts over to the large storage cabinet against the wall. She yanks it open with a flourish. We PAN IN on A.D.'s board game, which is bolted to the far side of the cabinet.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

It was so nice of Alex to tell me where she stashed her game. It didn't save her life, but it sure made things easier for me.

ARIA

No way.

EMILY

The board game again?

Alison reaches for Emily's arm, but Emily shrugs her off, looking conflicted.

HANNA

I thought we were done with that thing.

She's grumbling to herself more than speaking to Charlotte, but their captor answers anyway as she runs a hand along the game's surface.

CHARLOTTE

This thing had so much potential. It could have been amazing. But Alex just didn't have what it took. I mean, seriously, forcing Spencer to go talk to Toby?

She laughs and rolls her eyes.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

It's not going to be that easy this time.

MONA

So you're repurposing Alex's board game? I expected more from you.

CHARLOTTE

If I were you, I'd watch what I say. The actual board is just the inspiration.

She reaches out and closes the cabinet with a SLAM that echoes around the room.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

This time, the whole town is going to be my board game. And the six of you are going to be my players.

ARIA

What are you talking about?

CHARLOTTE

I'm going to be the puppet master I always wanted to be. You'll take your turns. You'll do what I say, when I say it. And it won't matter who you hurt in the process.

Spencer places her hands on her hips, tilting her head at Charlotte like she's not sure what to make of her.

SPENCER

So it's a life size board game.

CHARLOTTE

Hmm. I'd think my own sister would have an easier time keeping up.

Spencer flinches. Charlotte is growing more excited by the minute. There's a slightly unhinged look in her eyes.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

I'm taking Alex's game to the next level.

Alison steps forward. Her hands are shaking, but her face is set and determined. She gives Emily a pointed look before speaking -

ALISON

And what if we say no?

Charlotte raises her eyebrows in surprise. Hanna folds her arms.

HANNA

You said yourself that you couldn't find any secrets to hold against us.

EMILY

Yeah. We could go to the police right now if we wanted.

Charlotte tips her head back and laughs. Everyone jolts. Mona wraps her arms tightly around herself and shivers, remembering that night in the bell tower.

CHARLOTTE

Exposing your secrets isn't the only way for me to ruin your life.

She turns abruptly to Aria, grinning.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

How's the adoption search going, Aria?

Aria's face drains of color. Emily's mouth drops. Alison gasps and grabs her hand, and she doesn't pull away this time.

ARIA

What?

CHARLOTTE

Alex wasn't the only one who had a copy of that unfiled police report. Every agency I talked to was very interested in learning more about your...untraditional love story.

Aria is at a loss for words. Her hands clench into fists. Her whole body is shaking. She looks ready to launch herself at Charlotte. Spencer puts a hesitant hand on her arm.

SPENCER

Aria...

Hanna whirls to face Charlotte, her face red with anger.

HANNA

What the hell is wrong with you?

ALISON

This is so messed up.

MONA

Yeah, no thanks to you.

Charlotte backs away from a shell-shocked Aria, the same satisfied, uncaring smile still pasted on her face.

CHARLOTTE

Just thought I'd give you all a little teaser of what might happen if you try to get out of playing. I'm tired of hiding behind a black hoodie and a mask. This time, I'm laying it all out in the open. You play my game with me, or I'll make sure your lives aren't worth living.

The girls exchange horrified, furious looks. This Charlotte is even more insane than the one they came face to face with in Radley, all those years ago. They're going to lose either way.

Suddenly, a faint CLANG echoes from down the hallway. Aria jumps and wipes a tear from her cheek.

ARIA

What was that?

ALISON

Is someone else in here?

Charlotte slowly turns to face the door, looking apprehensive for the first time. Just as she does, it bursts open. The girls scream, rushing to join each other at the far end of the classroom.

Spencer's mouth opens, but it takes a moment for her to process -

SPENCER

Melissa?!

Melissa stands in the doorway. She's leaning slightly against the doorframe, one hand pressed against her side and the other tucked behind her back.

MELISSA

Spencer. Thank God.

CHARLOTTE

Aw, Spence. How sweet, your older sister's come to your rescue. How are you doing, Mel?

MELISSA

Shut it.

The words come out in a painful hiss. She takes a few steps into the room with some effort. It's obvious that the stab wound is still causing her grief.

SPENCER

Why aren't you in the hospital?

Melissa stares hard at Charlotte as she answers -

MELISSA

I knew something was up the minute you bolted out of my room. I guessed that it was something Alex-related, so I snuck out of the hospital and went to pay Mary a visit.

Slowly, Charlotte's face begins to shift, the smile fading away as she realizes the implications of Melissa's words.

EMILY

What did Mary tell you?

MELISSA

Everything.

She scoffs in Charlotte's direction.

MELISSA (CONT'D)

You executed your plan pretty well, right up until you apparently forgot that Mary's locked up in the same prison as Alex.

Fear flashes through Charlotte's eyes for just a moment. Then she composes herself.

CHARLOTTE

So Alex ran to Mommy. I don't see how that means you can stop me.

MELISSA

Maybe this will help you figure it out.

She pulls her hand from behind her back. In it is a sleek handgun.

SPENCER

Oh my God. Is that Dad's?

MELISSA

He left some things behind in the divorce.

She shrugs and moves closer to Charlotte, who finally takes a step back. Her eyes dart back and forth as she realizes that her plan just might be falling apart.

MELISSA (CONT'D)

I spent too long trying to protect my sister from you.

She continues to walk forward, aiming the gun at Charlotte.

MELISSA (CONT'D)

We're going to walk to the police station. And you're going to tell them everything that you've done.

The PLLs watch in a stunned silence as Charlotte backs into a desk. She halts, staring at Melissa with wide, disbelieving eyes.

CHARLOTTE

Okay. You win.

Even Melissa looks caught off-guard as Charlotte holds up her hands and begins walking toward the door - that was easy. Melissa keeps the gun trained on her, but even she isn't ready when Charlotte throws her arm against Melissa's side. Her hand directly strikes the knife wound. The force sends a gasping Melissa falling sideways.

Melissa accidentally squeezes the gun, and it fires. The girls scream as two bullets shoot through one of the classroom windows. The rest of the glass crumbles, leaving the window completely open. The gun slips to the ground. Charlotte laughs and blocks it with her foot.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

I've been waiting for this moment for too long. Nothing's going to take this away from me.

She sneers down at Melissa, who's clutching her side and looking pained.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

I didn't plan on you finding out. And seven pawns in my game might be too many to manage.

She makes a face of exaggerated thought, as if Melissa's fate isn't already sealed. Then she looks down at her with a small, pitying smile.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

So I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't make it out of this room alive.

Hanna grabs Aria's arm. Alison closes her eyes. Spencer rushes over to Melissa and helps her to her feet. Anger is blazing in her eyes.

SPENCER

There's no way we're going to let that happen.

Slowly, Charlotte reaches down and plucks the gun from the floor. She turns it over in her hand.

CHARLOTTE

Sorry, sis, but I don't think you have much of a choice.

Spencer flinches at the word "sis." She clutches Melissa's arm tightly. The other girls look around at each other, helpless. Alison glances at them. She locks eyes with Emily and takes a deep breath before stepping forward.

ALISON

Charlotte. Stop. Just...just come home, okay? Give it up. You can stay with me, we can figure out how to give you a normal life.

Charlotte's mouth opens slightly in obvious surprise that it is Alison, of all people, to confront her.

CHARLOTTE

You should know better, Ali. Haven't I made it clear enough that a "normal life" is the last thing that I want?

She shakes her head in disgust.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

I was going to go easy on you. But I guess it's true that the only person you're really loyal to is yourself.

Alison can't come up with a response. She clamps her mouth shut. Emily gives her an indecipherable look. Mona inches forward a few steps, her eyes locked on the gun as Charlotte raises it once again.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

Let's get this over with -

Before the last word is fully out of her mouth, Mona shoots forward, knocking Charlotte to the ground with a surprising amount of force.

HANNA

Mona!

ARIA

Whoa.

Mona pins Charlotte down and whacks her hand. The gun slides across the floor and through the open door into the hallway. Spencer immediately rushes to swing the door closed. She stands in front of it as Charlotte flings Mona off of her.

CHARLOTTE

Don't forget that I came closer to killing you that night in the bell tower than the other way around.

We PAN OVER to the girls still huddled behind the rows of desks. Hanna slips her phone into her pocket, unnoticed in all of the chaos. She leans over to the others and whispers -

HANNA

I just texted Caleb. They're on their way.

EMILY

Thank God.

ALISON

Good job, Han.

Hanna gives her a piercing, furious look.

HANNA

I don't want to hear it from you.

Alison sinks back as though deflating. Hurt and regret flash through her eyes. Even Emily won't look her way.

Mona gets to her feet, standing shoulder to shoulder with Spencer and Melissa.

MONA

We're done with your games, Charlotte.

SPENCER

There's seven of us, and only one of you.

The other girls exchange a glance, then move as one to join them, forming a sort of wall in front of Charlotte. Even Alison joins them, her expression conflicted.

HANNA

It's over.

A slow smile spreads across Charlotte's face.

CHARLOTTE

Looks like you've forgotten the one big difference between us: None of you are willing to go as far as I am.

Without warning, she grabs Aria - the closest to her - and shoves her across the room. Aria gasps as Charlotte pins her arms behind her back. They're standing precariously close to the wide-open window.

SPENCER

Aria!

EMILY

No!

ARIA

What are you going to do?

She desperately attempts to struggle, but Charlotte is too strong for her. Emily moves forward, but Charlotte gives her a hard look.

CHARLOTTE

Careful. One wrong move and my arm just might slip.

Emily freezes. Her face is white with fear.

CHARLOTTE (CONT'D)

Here's what's going to happen. You're all going to leave this room and tell no one what happened tonight. You're going to be pawns in my game, and you're not going to fight it.

MONA

And what happens if we refuse?

Charlotte shrugs as best as she can with her arms still pinning Aria to her.

CHARLOTTE

Just what I said. I'll ruin your lives. And if I can't...I'll just kill you.

ALISON

No. You won't.

Even Charlotte jumps a little in surprise. Without anyone realizing, Alison has edged around the group to stand behind Charlotte and Aria.

ALISON (CONT'D)

You were right, Charlotte. I have always put my friends second. But maybe it's time for that to change.

With no hesitation, she runs at Charlotte, grabbing her and yanking her away from Aria. Aria stumbles into Spencer, who holds onto her tightly. Charlotte whips around, her eyes big with surprise...and sudden fear. She attempts to push Alison off of her, but her grip is too strong.

The girls watch as they struggle, unsure how to get involved. Time slows down as Charlotte trips over the leg of a desk. She pitches backward - _straight into the space where the window used to be._

There's no time for anyone to make a move. Alison's eyes grow wide in the instant that she realizes her fate. Charlotte's grip on her tightens as she falls through the open space, pulling Alison right along with her.

 **EXT. ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - NIGHT**

We PAN OUT on Rosewood High School as screams of horror echo through the air. In the distance, the bell tower begins to clang as midnight arrives.

End of Act Seven.


	9. Act 8

And this is it! Thank you for all of your great feedback, I appreciate every word. I hope you enjoy this last little bit - I seriously considered including Mona for this final scene, but truly felt that it's only right for the show to end the way it began, with the friendship between these four women.

Thanks again to everyone who read along. Please let me know what you think, as always! Constructive critiques are always welcome, but comments whining about Emison are completely nonconstructive and will be deleted.

* * *

ACT EIGHT

 **EXT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH - DAY**

We PAN OVER the exterior of Rosewood's church. Mourners dressed in black file inside. The sky is a perfect blue, with no clouds in sight - an ironically beautiful day.

 **INT. ROSEWOOD CHAPEL - DAY**

Aria walks unsteadily down the chapel's main aisle, dressed in a simple black dress and heels. She suddenly sucks in a breath, leaning against one of the pews for support. A hand reaches out and grasps her arm.

EZRA

You okay?

Aria squeezes his hand, giving him a watery smile.

ARIA

No.

EZRA

You sure you don't want me to sit with you?

ARIA

Yeah. I - we \- need to do this alone.

Ezra nods in understanding. Aria reaches up and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, then continues on down the aisle with a renewed strength. She glances back to see Ezra slide into a pew beside Toby and Caleb. From the next row up, Mona gives Aria a small wave. Aria returns the gesture.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are seated in the very first pew, across the aisle from a haunted-looking Jason and KENNETH DILAURENTIS. Neither of them look in her direction as Aria slides into the seat beside Hanna, who grabs her hand just as she did in this same setting, so many years before.

HANNA

Hey.

Aria glances at her friends. Emily is clutching LILY in her lap, and Spencer is bouncing GRACE lightly. Emily is not crying, despite her puffy eyes. Her face is blank. Lily babbles and plays with her stuffed cat, heartbreakingly oblivious.

ARIA

How are you doing, Em?

A beat passes as Emily stares straight forward. Aria follows her gaze. We PAN AROUND to a large portrait of Alison perched beside a sleek wooden casket. She's standing on the front porch of her house, smiling broadly at something just beyond the camera.

EMILY

Is it terrible that I wish the police hadn't gotten to the school as fast as they did?

SPENCER

Why's that?

EMILY

Because then maybe Charlotte wouldn't be alive, either.

The girls avert their eyes. No one is really sure what to say. Finally, Hanna reaches around Spencer and touches Emily's arm.

HANNA

Honestly, I'd probably feel the same way. I kind of already do.

SPENCER

Charlotte's behind bars, most likely for life. In a way, that's worse than death.

Emily nods, but doesn't look comforted by their words. Aria gives a sympathetic sigh, then twists around and glances at the people crowding into the chapel. Most are former students of Alison's and their parents, and other teachers. Even JENNA MARSHALL slides into a pew in the very back.

ARIA

Did Melissa come?

SPENCER

No. She exerted herself so much that night that she had to get a few more stitches. She's still recovering.

She hesitates, running a hand absentmindedly over Grace's now-darkening hair as she considers whether or not to continue.

SPENCER (CONT'D)

Melissa told me that she was blackmailed a few months ago. Someone anonymously threatened to release that video of her confessing to killing Bethany if she didn't cut me off.

HANNA

Why would Charlotte do that?

SPENCER

I think she was just flexing her power, trying to see if she could still get people to do what she wanted. She probably sent Melissa an invitation to the wedding, too.

ARIA

So Melissa really did buy that knife as protection?

SPENCER

She said that she showed up to the wedding because she figured it would be a good way to get in contact with me without having her own secret exposed. She got the knife for peace of mind. Not that it did her much good.

The girls go quiet as Spencer's words sink in. There's no time to continue - the pastor clears his throat and the service begins.

 **EXT. ROSEWOOD CHURCH - DAY**

Mourners file out of the church, the service over. Pam steers a double stroller with the twins toward her car. Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Hanna stand on the sidewalk, huddled together.

HANNA

Well, this is familiar.

Her words are sullen and serious. Emily rubs at her red eyes.

EMILY

I still keep waiting to wake up. This all feels like a bad dream.

ARIA

Yeah. Like Ali's going to show up again, just like last time.

EMILY

I don't even know how to feel anymore. She betrayed us. I can't help but think that she never really loved me.

Her voice is flat, defeated. The girls are stricken.

SPENCER

Em, that is absolutely not true. Ali loved you. And she cared about all of us.

EMILY

Not as much as she cared about herself.

No one has a response. They all know that, to an extent, it's true.

ARIA

Ali might not have been loyal to us like we are to each other. But she wouldn't have done what she did that night if she didn't care.

She rubs Emily's arm comfortingly. Slightly pacified, Emily nods.

EMILY

But what about you? Can you even adopt now?

ARIA

Of course we can. It just might not be from an agency in Philly. But we'll make it work.

HANNA

I think Caleb and I are going to take a break from trying to get pregnant. Maybe I'll just be the fun aunt for a while.

Everyone - even Emily - manages to chuckle.

EMILY

Lily and Grace are going to need one.

Her friends' faces crumble with sympathy as the reality sinks in - they haven't just lost a friend. Those babies have lost one of their mothers.

SPENCER

We'll always be here for them.

Aria wraps her arm around Emily's shoulders and squeezes tightly.

ARIA

Yeah. We're not going anywhere.

Hanna tugs at her dress, grimacing.

HANNA

Except for maybe to go home and change. God, this thing is itchy.

They exchange smiles tinged with sadness. This isn't going to be an easy hurdle to get over - but all they can do is try. Aria fidgets with her hands.

ARIA

So...now what?

SPENCER

Now we keep moving forward. Together.

She holds out her arms, and Aria, Hanna, and Emily step closer. They wrap their arms around one another in a group hug as we PAN OUT over the church one last time.

THE END


End file.
